Slowly Finding his Way Back
by stingerette1975
Summary: Sequel to A Broken Man, Roman has been on a destructive path since his Royal Rumble win and the threat of it being taken away. Dean's ppv losses have taken its toll. How will this affect their relationship? Ambreigns
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Due to the popularity of the story A Broken Man, I have received numerous request to do a sequel. So here it is and hopefully you all enjoy it! For those that reads this first, read A Broken Man first, it will make sense for this one! Thank you for your support! :)**

A few weeks later, Roman has been feuding with Daniel Bryan as Dean has been starting his feud with Wade Barrett for the IC championship. Roman, whose been more aggressive and intimidating than normal, is vying to keep his spot for the championship that he rightfully won at the Royal Rumble. But due to the whiny crybabies that supports Daniel Bryan, he has managed to weasel his way into a match to determine who faces Brock Lesnar. This has really got Roman to spiral out of control as for as attitude in the ring and in the locker room. No one, and I mean NO one, wanted to be around him, except for Dean, whom he had gotten extremely close to since they started being together the night of the Royal Rumble. No one could figure out how the Lunatic Fringe could be around a dangerous Powerhouse and not have a single mark on him anywhere.

"Hey baby," Dean said as he walked into the locker room after costing Barrett his match against R Truth. He knew Roman was in is 'pissed off, no good can come of it' mode.

"Hey yourself baby", he responded as Dean came up from behind him and wrapped his arms around the big man's waist and kisses his shoulder as he leans into him. Roman leans back into Dean as he takes a deep breath in anticipation of his match with Luke Harper.

"You ready to destroy Luke out there tonight?" Dean asked as he plants kisses softly down Roman's bare back, earning him a slight moan to his touch.

"Not with you kissing me like that, I'm not...not after last night.." he chuckles as Dean stops and turns him around.

"Well, you seem to work better when you are sexually frustrated from my touch," he whispered as he takes his hand and started groping Roman's shaft as he leans back on the locker room, moaning while Dean strokes it up and down making the precum come out of his slit.

"Fuck you Dean, this is not right for you to do..." he growled as grabs Dean's face and slams his lips onto Dean's, kissing hard and hungrily, biting his bottom lip in the process.

Dean breaks the kiss, trying to fight for some air as he places his forehead on Roman's. "I know its not, but you do your best work when you are pissed off in that ring. And I am the only one that gets away from it. I mean, look at what you did to Daniel at the end of Raw last night. You were so pissed off that you felt nothing he gave you, and he gave you pretty much everything he had."

"Yeah, well, it didn't help that you fucking sucked me moments before I headed out to his match. I was extremely hard as hell because you stopped before I could cum."

"Yeah, and I took care of that at our room that night, didn't I? You were able to give it to me rough and hard."

Roman closes his eyes and went back to last night's event as Dean started kissing his neck with his lips and tongue.

_"You fucking asshole Dean! You realize how badly I'm hurting from being this fucking hard right now? You suck my dick and leave me hanging right before I was to go out there during Daniel's match!" Roman screamed as they shut the door of their hotel room, pacing back and forth. Dean smirked, knowing that it made him madder than hell and more focused than he ever had before._

_"Yes I know that I left you hanging. I did that for a reason Roman."_

_Roman stopped and looks at Dean with those grey eyes that could have burned a hole in Dean if they were able to shoot fire. He walked over to where he was and stood toe to toe with him. "And what the fuck was the reason Dean, huh?"_

_"It made you meaner than a woman on her fucking period, that's what. It made Daniel the target of your rage which is what the fans need to see. They NEED and WANT to see the badass Roman that is hidden underneath the joke Roman that Vince had made you into a few weeks ago. Did you hear the crowd tonight Rome? They were starting to cheer for you by the end of that brawl. You have thrown some big doubts into the fans head about him right now. You are showing the side of you that should've came out when you first came back. By making your dick hard, you were able to channel that anger to him, which is what you needed to do. So in retrospect, I helped you achieve what was needed."_

_"So what? Gonna suck me off like that before EVERY segment and match?" He asked in anger, knowing that Dean was right, it did make him meaner and more focus, but he wasn't gonna tell him that._

_"You fucking right I will, if that means that Rageful Juggernaut will come out and destroy and take back what is yours, you fucking right I will."_

_"Well, I am still fucking hard, how the fuck are you gonna take care of this?" He said as he rubbed his hard dick up against Dean's, who by this time is backed up against the wall with his hands pinned above his head by Roman's. "Because I feel like ripping your ass in half for this shit."_

_Dean bucked his hips into Roman's with his dick just as hard as Roman's, moaning as Roman bit down on Dean's neck, making it bleed a little. He licks the blood, earning his name being yelled out of Dean's mouth. "I want you so fucking bad Dean, you have no idea what you seriously do to me right now." He said as he licks his neck up and down, making Dean roll his eyes in the back of his head._

_"Then fucking take me Roman, take your frustration that I caused out on me. My ass can take it." He responded as he keeps from cumming right there when Roman sucks on his neck where he bit him earlier."_

_Roman releases Dean and starts to undo his pants. He reaches in and places his hand over Dean's dick, which is harder than finding a $2 bill on the street. He begins to stroke it more which precum leaking all down his shaft, "Hard for me Dean, baby? Wanting some release right now from me?"_

_"Fuck yes I do, please..." he begged as he tries to buck his dick into Roman's hand._

_"Oh no baby, not until I get rid of my frustrations that you so elequently gave me earlier." He said in a low, seductive voice that is about to send Dean over the edge._

_Dean growled as Roman releases his dick. "Take your pants off, now Dean and then get on the bed on all fours." He demanded, which Dean did in record time._

_Roman saw Dean's ass in the air, which made him suck air in his lung. He was so beautiful like that. Roman undid his own pants which his dick popped out and sticking straight up. He gets behind Dean and places his hands on his hips, his dick lining up and down Dean's ass cheeks, earning him a loud yelp moan from him._

_"Your ass looking all firm and shit, and its all mine Dean, no one elses, do you hear me?" He asked as he slaps his ass, making him yelp._

_"Fuck yes, all yours Roman, this ass is all yours..." he pants as he anticipates what is coming next._

_Roman then takes his dick and lines it up to Dean's entrance, no lube, to slick it up, Roman's precum is lubed enough and just slams it in, ripping him some and making Dean scream._

_"FUCK ROMAN! THAT FUCKING HURTS LIKE HELL!" Dean yelled as Roman pounds hard into him raw without any warning._

_"Yeah, well maybe next time, fucking warn me what you are gonna do before leaving me hanging like that tonight! Beside, you just said moments ago to punish your ass for that shit, so suck it up and take it all in baby!" He growled as Dean starts to buck harder into Roman's as it was nothing but skin slapping together. Dean's hole went from pain to pleasure in a matter of minutes as Roman continues to dominate his ass by slapping it, making Dean's dick spill out precum all over the sheets._

_Roman's thrust become harder and faster as Dean's knuckles turned white as the sheets under him. He was hitting his sweet spot, which makes him arch back, yelling is name. He can't remember the last time his ass took this much beating, but he loved it. Especially with Roman because his dick filled him up so perfectly. He loved how he felt inside him, big and long. He hits is prostate perfectly everytime without trying._

_"Fuck Rome, gonna cum..." he said trying to catch his breath as Roman continues to thrust harder and harder into him._

_"Oh hell no, not until I do sweet boy...I deserve to cum before you, so don't even try stroking yourself right now." He growled loudly as his peak is almost near himself. He loved how Dean's hole fit perfectly around his dick. Him and Seth were the only two guys that he ever had sex with. Other times he was into women as well. He wouldn't consider himself gay since those two were the only ones he was attracted to in his mind. Other guys disgusted him. Now Seth is no better, so that only left Dean that he would ever do this with. The only one he wants to be with. They admitted that that night of the Royal Rumble._

_"Fuck Roman, I can't hold it much longer...fuuuuuuuck..." Dean screamed as Roman slams into him two more times before he came HARD. Roman roared loudly as Dean's wall kept milking him dry to where cum was coming out his ass and dripping down onto the sheets._

_Roman reached around Dean and grabbed his dick and started stroking fast and hard. "Cum for me baby boy...let it go..." he whispered in Dean's ear, which then Dean screamed Roman's name as he came all over the sheets under him._

_Dean then fell forward on the bed, with his cum on him now, with Roman laying on top of him, both trying to find the oxygen that escaped them just a few moments ago._

_"Damn Roman, that was the best and most fucking intense sex we've ever had," Dean finally said as Roman pulls out of Dean slowly and rolls over to his side, letting Dean roll on his side to face Roman._

_"Yeah, well, that is what happens when you leave a sexually frustated man hard for almost 4 hours asshole. But I agree, best one yet I might add."_

_"Does that mean you forgive this asshole in front of you. Cause you KNOW you can't stay mad at this fine ass bastard right here. I mean, this right here," pointing at his dick," can't be ignored for a long period of time, and I'm the only one that fits perfectly in that ass of yours."_

_"Well that may be, but I OWN that ass of yours. If you say otherwise, I will bite that ass and leave a permanate bite mark on it. In other words, I will BRAND that ass so that everyone can see who owns it."_

_"Oh really? The almighty Samoan Mafia King of the Swamp Land People? Prove it baby"_

_"Oh, its a challenge is it King of the Pimps R Us?" _

_"Hey, I am not a fucking Pimp! I am just a horny man who needs pussy all the time, does not make me a pimp!"_

_"Okay, King of the Slut Puppies, better?" He said as he rolled his eyes laughing._

_"Fuck you Roman...I'm proud of my slut status thank you very much, so fuck you"._

_"Gladly...but your my slut now and no one else's," Roman replied as he rolled on top of Dean and started another round..._

"Roman! Your match is in 10 minutes so hurry it up!" The production crewsaid as he yelled through the door.

"Be right out!" Roman yelled back as Dean grabs Roman's dick one more time for good measure.

"Go get em tiger", he said non chanlantly as he releases Roman and stands back with a smile on his face.

"Fuck you Dean..." he said with smirk.

"Later baby, right now, you have a match and an opponent to destroy", Dean says as he leans in and gently kisses Roman's lips.

They pull apart and Roman heads out of the door with Dean winking at him.

**Okay, let me know what you think, I have a great plan for this story so hopefully ya'll will let me know if you like it or not!**


	2. Chapter 2

It's was the Night of Fast Lane where it was in front of a very tenatious Memphis crowd. They had been pretty dead all night so Dean was hoping his match with Wade would change that. He hasn't won a singles ppv since the split of the Shield last year in June. He knows he is due for a win and a title. After all, his lover, Roman, is set to win tonight against Daniel Bryan to go on and face Brock at WrestleMania for the World Heavyweight Title. For both him and Roman to have individual titles at their age would be a dream come true. He felt as if he is destined to lose every ppv for the rest of his contract. He hopes tonight will change that.

"Hey baby", Roman whispered as he wraps his arms around Dean's waist in their locker room. It was okay to show affection since its a private room with them not sharing with anyone else. But they still had to be careful as they have not told anyone of their relationship. It was best to keep it on the down low until possibly after WrestleMania. They both agreed they don't want to do anything that would jepordize their chances in their matches up to that point.

"Hey yourself handsome", he whispers back as he finishes taping his hands up to be ready for his match that was due to start in about 20 minutes. He leans back into Roman's embrace, enjoying the little time they have before they have to get ready.

"Are you ready for your match tonight against Wade?" asked Roman as he lays his head on Dean's shoulder as Dean rips the tape off to close it off.

"You mean the English boxer wannabe tough guy? Yeah, I am", Dean said as he chuckled.

"Not liking the guy I take it?"

"Nah, he is too much of an accident prone asshole who thinks the world owes him because Swagger took him out last year. Then he gets the title shot the first night back while I busted my ass off the entire time he is gone. Sounds fair, doesn't it?" he replies with a little bitterness in his voice.

Roman turns him around and has him face him. "Hey, you will win tonight. You deserve it and the title. Take no punches and beat the fucking shit out of him. I will be right here watching you while I get ready for my match with toadhead." He says as he leans in with his hands on the sides of his head and kisses his forehead softly.

Dean laughs a little, making Roman's heart swell up. He always loved Dean's laugh when he did. Which isn't very often in public. But in private, he gets to see the beautiful smile he shows off to him. "Yeah, they both should be put in a bull pin with a red cape over them and let the bull hit their target!"

"Oh yeah, how well that would sit with Vince and them!" Roman said as he chuckled himself.

"Okay Dean! Your up in about 5 minutes! Let's go!" the production crew yelled as he knocked on their door, startling them a bit.

"Okay, be right there!" he shouted back as he leans into Roman and plants a soft kiss on his lips.

Roman moans a little into the kiss before breaking it easily. "Better go or you will be late and I know Vince will have our asses if that happens."

"Must I?" Dean whined as Roman pulls away, allowing Dean to pout with that lower lip.

"Yes you must and don't give me the fucking puppy dog look Dean, you need to win your match and we can't do that if we fuck in here right now! So put that dame sexy bottom lip back in your mouth and head on out there!"

"Fucking asshole, leaving me high and dry like that! See if you get this dick tonight for turning me down right now."

"Well, I guess you don't get my dick in your ass tonight either, so pppfffftttttt!" Roman replies as he sticks his tongue out.

"Oh, its like that now?"

"Hey, you started it! So if no dick from you, then no dick from me, seems fair!"

"Fine, but it better be worth it!" Dean said as he hugs Roman before releasing him to head out the door to his match.

"Oh, it will be baby.." he said seductively as Dean closes the door behind him, shaking his head.

**3 Hours Later:**

Dean had been in a bad mood since his match loss to Wade. All over a fucking brawl that is normal in a match. Referee stopped the match when Dean was pounding on Wade in the corner, making the crowd boo loudly. He ended up stealing the title from Wade and will not give it back. He was pissed off when they interviewed him after the match. He basically said the WWE was screwing him over and over and nothing to show for it. He loved wrestling, but he wondered if he has any heart anymore. He hasn't won a single PPV since the split last year. Now he wonders if it will ever happen.

Roman watched his match from their locker room. When he saw what went down, he knew he was gonna be pissed off. He knew how he felt when he has something within a inch of grabbing it and it got yanked from him. Even a little tear started to fall from his eyes because he knew how badly Dean wanted this. How bad he wanted the gold around his waist. After all, he was the US title holder and the third longest reign in its history. To see him lose like he did was stupid. He truly felt for him. Sadly, he wasn't able to console him when he got done as he had to get ready for his match that was a little bit after that.

"I can't fucking believe I fucking lost that fucking match! The fucking ref stopped the fucking match when I fucking had him down and out!" Dean yelled as he paced back and forth in front of Roman who was sitting on their hotel bed. They had arrived to their room 30 minutes prior to that and Dean hadn't stopped since then.

"Dean..."

"No Roman! Fuck that shit! I am fucking tired of fucking losing EVERY fucking PPV singles match! What the fuck did I do to deserve that shit? Huh? Tell me! I show up every fucking time they need me, I play every fucking script they had for me I even talk in my promos like they need me too. What the fuck did I do wrong?"

Roman gets up and walks over to Dean as he continues to pace back and forth. He reaches for Dean, but he wouldn't have none of it.

"Don't Roman, don't fucking touch me right now. I am too fucking pissed off to deal with this shit. I deserve that fucking win tonight!"

Roman, hurt by Dean's actions, goes back and sits down on the edge of the bed, where he was before. He knows what Dean is going through, but it hurt him that he won't let him help like he did for him last month.

"Dean, I know how you feel-"

"The fuck you do Mr. WrestleMania! You won your fucking match against Daniel Bryan for your shot at the title next month. What the fuck do I have? Huh? What? You got everything fucking handled to you while I fucking worked my ass off for what I should have gotten!" Dean spat out at Roman as his anger intensifed with each passing moment.

Roman's eyes got wide as Dean shocked him with his words. Words that hurt him worse than the fans did at the Royal Rumble. The one person that was there for him, is the one that hurt him the worse.

Dean stopped as the words flew out of his mouth. He instantly regretted it the moment it came out. He knew it wasn't true about Roman. He worked harder than he had ever seen him when he came back. He dealt with the hatred of the fans for all those months and now his hatred didn't help. He hurt Roman worse than he could've ever hurt him. Especially after what he went through.

"I'm...I'm sorry Roman...I didn't mean it" said Dean as he walked over to where Roman was sitting.

Roman stood up and put his hand up to Dean, making him stop. "Don't. You meant it or you would'nt have said it. Nice to know what you really thought of me though. But hey, nice to know that now then at WM when I do win the title that you said is being handed to me." Roman said calmly which made Dean even more nervous.

Dean hates the calm Roman, simply because that is when he is at his most dangerous. He rather him be cussing him out, or hitting him, or throwing him around. But this, this Roman is what scares Dean more than he cares to admit.

"Roman, please baby, forgive me for what I said, please..."

"Dont' baby me Dean, again, you said what you meant. Trust me, I understand how you feel and was going to try and cheer you up like you did for me last month, but now that I know how you feel, it's pointless now, isn't it? Don't worry, tonight, I will sleep on the hidabed couch, you can have the main bed, but please, just leave me alone from here on out. I don't want to talk to you, see you, or hear you for a while."

And with that, Roman turned and walked away, even when Dean grabbed his arm to stop him, he jerked it away without looking at him and headed over to the couch to get settled in. Good thing they both took a shower at the arena, all he has to do is get dress for bed and deal with sleeping arrangements in the morning. He has never felt so hurt like he does now by someone that he was suppose to be close too. Seth was one thing, but Dean, that was a whole new level. He doesn't know if he could EVER forgive Dean for this.

Dean on the other hand, hasn't moved from his spot. He knows he fucked up royally with Roman. He honestly doesn't know how to fix this one as he watches Roman fix his bed on the couch. He really hurt the one person that would have never hurt him in a million years and has proved that on numerous occasions. But the first chance he got, he hurt Roman and now, he won't talk to him.

He puts his head in his hand as he finally moves to sit down where Roman was and fights the tears from falling. He has never felt so alone in his life. No even when he was younger. Roman was the one constant thing in his life other than wrestling and he fucked that up badly. He needs to find a way to make it up with Roman, but he just doesn't know how.

Dean then gets up and starts to get ready for bed. He takes his shirt and jeans off that he had on and slipped into shorts and a tank top shirt he is known for. He then looks over where Roman is at and sees him laying down with his back to him. He sighs as he slips under the covers on the bed that he had hope to share with Roman, but that seems so impossible now. But he knows he needs to find a way. Even if that means it takes the rest of his life. For now, all he can do is lay there and watch him sleep with his back to him. Listen to him breathe, watch him breathe...he knows he is the one man that he can't live without.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you for the follows, reviews and favorites for this story! I love this one and its my best yet!**

On Raw the next night, it was akward to say the least between Roman and Dean and everyone knew it, but have no clue as to why. They still shared a private locker room, but Roman was on one end, and Dean on the other. It took everything Dean had to not go over there and kiss him to hell and back. He knows he fucked up royally, and honestly, he can't think of a way to win him back yet. He knows deep down that Roman, who usually is very forgiving of what you do to him, won't ever forgive him for this. But he knows he has to at least try. As far as he knew, Roman hated him more than he thought possible, and he hates himself more for it.

After Dean got ready for his segment with the stolen IC title, he zipped up his bag, but left it on the bench to get after he was finish with it. He looks over at Roman, whose back was to him the whole time, getting dress for his segment with Paul and Brock that was going to happen in about 45 minutes. He notices that Roman had just put him pants on and was putting on his shirt. God how his misses touching him. Last night in bed alone was brutal to say the least. He didnt' get any sleep at all because Roman wasn't next to him. But it looked as if Roman had the best sleep of his life. He never once moved where he slept and could be heard in a soft snore.

Dean looks down at the IC belt as Roman turns around as sees Dean. As much as he hated what he said, he did miss him. BUT, he wasn't going to give in that easily. He hurt him worse than the fans could. The fans were one thing, but Dean, he was his best friend, his confidant, his ally, who, never in his wildest dream, would hurt him like he did. Did he really feel like he had everything handed to him like he proclaimed? Was him being related to The Rock, Rikishi, Usos and even Sika and Afa play a hand in him getting the push that maybe, deep down he really didnt' deserve? Were the fans right all this time and it was Dean that truly deserves the title shot and not him? He doesn't show it to Dean or anyone else, but deep down, it does bother him that he feels like this at times.

Dean walks with the title to the door as Roman turns back around to finish getting ready. "Heading out for my segment, I'll be gone by the time you get back from your segment so you can have some peace and quiet without feeling awkward and tense with me. Good luck with your segments and match tonight." With that, he closes the door before Roman, who is still mad as hell at him, could say anything to him.

Roman sighs as he finally sits down and starts to wrap his hands. This has, by far, been the worse month of his career. He truly wonders if he has what it takes to succeed in this business. He had only been in the WWE for 4 years, starting at the FCW, where he met Dean. But Dean has been wrestling since he was 16 yrs old and on his own. Dean did have a point though, he lost every PPV singles match since the Shield split last year and its a wonder he hasn't snapped by now. Instead, he still goes out there and does his things and is truly over with the fans. More than Daniel Bryan, more than Ziggler, hell, even more than Mizdow. The fans hate him with a passion, except for the select few that really have supported him by their tweets. He really doesn't know if he has the heart to do this anymore. Yes, WrestleMania is his dream, but maybe that is all it is, is a dream and not a reality.

A single tear falls as he finish wrapping his fists. Maybe Deans right. Maybe he just isn't as good as he thought. His heart breaks into a million pieces thinking this. He feels no matter how hard he tries in the ring, fans and Dean are never going to truly support him. He gets tired of proving to everyone that he belongs there. He works just as hard as he does, but it seems like no matter how hard he tries, it is never enough for anyone.

He wipes his eyes and stands up to get ready to head out. He still has to do the segment and the match, but after that, he just wants to go back to the hotel and be alone.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Dean!" yelled Paige, making Dean stop in his track after getting his bag that he packed earlier that evening before his tv time.

"Hey Paige, what's up?" he asked in confusion. Paige usually doesn't talk to him, so this must be important if she is looking for him.

"Have you seen Roman? I can't find him anywhere and he was suppose to meet with a group of us for a late dinner."

"I wouldn't know Paige. He isn't exactly talking to me at the moment?" he replies as he shrugs his shoulders. "Maybe he went to his hotel room to get ready?"

"I've tried his cell but he isn't picking up at all. I've texted him and he isn't responding, so I thought I would ask you since you two are pretty close."

Dean runs his hand through his hair and sighs. Roman can be stubborn at times, but in this case, he had every right to be. He hurt him so badly that he has isolated himself from everyone.

"I'll see if I can find out for you. But until then, just go ahead and ya'll do your thing. I wouldn't count on him being there tonight, but I am sure he will make it up for you sometime. He usually a man of his word, but I know he had a lot on his mind."

"Yeah, I guess. Just let him know he is still invited to join us anytime, as well as you, okay?" She said with a smile and a wink.

Dean chuckles a bit and responded, "Sure, I will let him know and thanks for the invite."

Paige nods then turns and heads in the way of the group that was waiting in the background.

Dean sighs as he rubs his hand over his face. This with Paige made him think a little bit. Him and Roman use to be pretty close until his mouth overloaded his ass. It was unusual for Roman to miss a scheduled dinner time without calling or texting. As much as Roman isn't talking to him right now, it worried him that he hasn't even answer Paige's calls. He can understand not answering his, but others that have shown respect to Roman is out of the ordinary. But again, with the amount of shit that Roman has had to deal with for the last month is enough to really drive anyone to the brink of quitting. Hell, he has lost every PPV since July of last year and never thought of quitting, but he was getting extremely irriated by the loss each month though. But Roman, that man has dealt with so much that he is still trying to stand tall, but even he has to wonder how much longer he can hold on before he literally breaks.

And Dean adding to the mix of his words didn't help much at all. No matter what, he regrets what he said to Roman. That man worked harder than most on the roster have in a short amount of time he has been there. He has big shoes to fill in this business and the position he is in cannot be easy for him to deal with. He truly feels like a fucking idiot for thinking and saying what he said. If anything, Roman does deserve the title shot for the hell he has went through to get there. He will admit that he has been jealous of the attention Roman had been getting in his push while he would be put in mid card and job match after match. He can't for the life of him why he isn't up there with Roman. But nevertheless, Roman deserves it.

He now has to figure out how to get Roman back and on good graces again. He honestly misses him so much that it hurts that Roman had ignored him since last night. He fucked up and is a fuck up. But he needs Roman to understand that he did not mean what he said and wishes he could take it back. But Roman being stubborn like him, it won't be easy to do. Dean has never fucked up this badly before and he honestly does not know how to fix it. He just knows that he needs to at all cost. He just has too. Not having Roman in his life is too much to bear so in his mind, he has no choice but to do whatever it takes to get him back. But for now, he needs to talk to Roman and make sure that he is okay. Even if he doesn't talk to him, just to see him will make him worry less.

With that, he picks up his bag he put down while talking to Paige and starts to head to the back to the hotel where both him and Roman were stationed at. They may not have the same room, but he made sure that they were at least on the same floor. Not sharing a room was bad enough, but not being on the same floor at least he couldn't handle.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Roman left the arena right after his match with Daniel Bryan against Rollins and Orton. He just needed to get out of there as fast as he can. He felt bad for standing up Paige and the gang for a late dinner that he promised to go to earlier, but he just didn't want to be around anyone right now. Paige had been calling for a bit but Roman didnt' want to answer. After the 8th time, his phone finally stopped. As bad as he felt for that, he just couldnt' be around anyone. He needed to be alone, like he thinks he should.

Laying on his bed in his room, he had some intense time to think about everything that has happened in the last month. He hurts, and badly. He didnt' think he would be this hated by anyone, even Dean. The one person he truly loved with his heart, completely shattered it and its not even sure it can be put back together. But again, as he thought earlier, he knows that Dean spoke the truth in a way. He did have it easier than the others. He got called up two years into his career while most guys wait up to 10 years or more to be called up. So he has to wonder if his name really did have the connection that he really didnt' want. He wants to prove to everyone that he can do this without people thinking it was his name and his relation that got him where he is at.

Maybe Dean was right about everything. Maybe he really didn't deserve what he got. As much as it hurts him right now, he has to admit that Dean and the fans are onto something. Maybe the fans and Dean know more than he does. Maybe, just maybe, he really needs to give this up and quit while he is ahead. It would sure make things in his life easier right now. He should talk to HHH this week and see about maybe getting out of his contract and just hang his boots for good. This way, Dean will get what he worked so hard for and deserves. This way, Dean can truly be happy with his life, without him in it. He really doesn't know how much more of this hate and jealousy he can handle. How much pressure he can deal with. How much more weight he can carry on his shoulders. It really is finally starting to kick in that maybe, just maybe, this life isn't for him anymore. His passion that he had is almost gone. His love for it has almost dimished. Just like a shell of him is just...there.

He is jolted back into reality when he hears the knocking at his door. Sighing, he gets up and goes to answer the door.

He opens it and sees the one person he really didn't want to see...Dean.

"What do you want Dean?" he snapped, making Dean jump back a bit.

"I wanted to see if you were okay since, well since Paige stopped me and asked that I make sure that, you know, were okay." Dean stammered as he rubs the back of his neck to curb his nervousness.

"As you can see, I am fine, so you can go away please..." Roman said in irriation as he goes to shut the door.

Dean stops the door, "Roman, please, can we talk?"

"Why for? You've said plently last night if I recall."

"Please, I am so sorry Roman, please...dont' shut me out..."

"Too late Dean, you've said what you felt and I can respect that. But what I can't respect is how you said it, but you know what, it is true, all of it."

"No it's not Roman, you deserve your shot at WM..."

"Well, you don't have worry about what I do or don't deserve Dean, it's pretty much over anyways, so you will get your wish..."

Dean looks at Roman in confusion, "What do you mean Roman? What are you talking about?"

"I'm quitting"


	4. Chapter 4

"You are gonna WHAT?" Dean asked loudly, making sure Roman said what he thought he said.

"I'm quitting the WWE. I am going to go and talk to Triple HHH about buying out the rest of my contract and just head back home in the morning. What's it to you?" Roman asked as he turns and walks away, letting Dean inside and shutting the door.

"You can't be serious Roman, come on man..."

"No Dean, you were right, after all, my relation had everything to do with what I have so far. Like you said, I have had everything handed to me on a silver platter, so in order for me to make sure that happens, I'm opting out and leaving. That way, pretty boy, you can have what you worked for, since you know, you've stated you worked harder than I have." He sneered as he starts to get everything packed and ready for tomorrow except for the clothes he was going to where when he sees Triple H in the morning.

"Roman, please, don't leave. I told you I made a mistake when I said that and I have apologized for it. Don't quit because of what I said to you out of anger. I truly cannot take back what I have said, but I can promise you that it is not true and that I regret saying that everyday now. I am not the one for begging, but you can't leave. You have too many people looking up to you now." Dean replied as he walked over to where Roman was packing his bags.

"Like who Dean, huh?" Roman barked as he stopped and looked at Dean with darkness in his eyes. "The fans? Fuck them. They have NO clue as the shit I have had to put up with on a day to day basis. The guys in the locker room? Fuck them too. They walk around here like the fucking own the place and yet I'M the bad guy. No one looks up to me like I deserve to be where I am because of how hard I have worked for it. They look AT me like I'm Vince's fucking golden boy next to Cena, that no one wants to be around because I am considered a fucking teacher's pet that I never wanted to be."

Dean goes to put his hands on his shoulder before Roman spoke up again. "Don't fucking touch me Dean." He said with venom in his voice, causing Dean to quickly retreat back some. "You are just as guilty as they are. Yes, you have apologized, but you really don't understand the hurt you've caused me because you were the LAST person I had expected to hurt me like this. You were the ONE person I trusted more than anyone here because you saw how I got treated at the Royal Rumble. I let you into places in my heart that I didnt' let anyone else in. I truly loved you because you knew how it felt to be treated like fucking shit, and yet, you did the one thing you swore to me you would never do. Use my own family relations against me. So, the easiest thing I could do is just fucking quit. It's not like me to ever quit anything, but in the case, there really isn't any reason to be here anymore. I've made enough money to last me for a long while on my own."

Dean sighs as he watches Roman resume packing his bags and putting them on the floor at the foot of the bed. He had never seen Roman this defeated in the 4 years he has known him. The Roman he knew always rose high when the chips were down, so to speak.

"So...you are just gonna tuck in your tail and fucking run like a fucking pussy.." Dean said in a challenging voice. He knew what he was doing and knew he was going most likely get hit or punched for it, but he knew this would be the only way he could really get Roman's attention.

Roman stopped and looked over at Dean with a death glare that would have had Dean already dead 20 times over. "What the fuck did you say Dean?" he said in a low, growling voice.

"I said, you just gonna fucking tuck the tail between your fucking legs and run like a little bitch you are..." He knew Roman wouldn't like this, but he needed to let him know that Roman is indeed a hard working person who needs to get his love of wrestling bad. If that means pissing him off more, then it was a risk he was willing to take. He loved this man and he wasn't gonna let him go without some sort of a fight, even if it means the fight with him.

Roman's nostrils flared up as his breathing started to go heavy. He walked over to Dean like a man ready to fight from the middle ages, stood face to face to him and spoke ever so calmly. "You wanna fucking say that shit to my face Dean? Cause I am standing right here."

Dean looked at him dead in the eyes, yes, he was trembling inside a little, and told him once again. "You are a fucking coward. You leaving because you can't handle the heat that comes with the territory, can you? So what if the fans and the guys in the back hate you. You aren't here to PLEASE them. You are here to PLEASE you. But yet, you want to quit because things got a little too much and you don't want to deal with it."

Roman's hands turned into a fists on both side and his breathing had gotten heavier with his chest heaving in and out. "You better had made sure you got your fucking ducks lined in a row Dean-"

"Or what Roman? You gonna fucking hit me because I am speaking the truth and you can't handle it? Yes, I fucking screwed up when I said what I said. I regret it all the time and wish I could fucking take it back. I hurt you, yes, I was fucking pissed off and took it out on the wrong person and I will regret that for the rest of my life. I did hurt you in the worse way because you DID trust me with all you had and I simply threw it back in your face for no reason at all. Again, for that, I will and truly am sorry for that. Yes, people are gonna say shit about you whether you like it or not Roman, but that shouldn't keep you from achieving your dreams. You got this far with no help, why fucking quit now that you are where guys like me only WISH we were at right now? Huh?"

Roman, whose hands were still in the fists like positions, slowed his breathing down, but didn't take his eyes off of Dean. Dean goes to put his hands on the sides of Roman's face, he tries to move his head, but Dean would have none of that, holding his hands stronger on his head. "Look Roman, fight it all you want, but you know that deep down, I am fucking right about this. Hate me all you want, but it doesn't change the fact that you are where you are suppose to be at, regardless of what others, including me, thinks. Yes, I will admit that I am so fucking jealous that you get to headline WrestleMania in a heavyweight title match, but at the same time, I am so fucking proud that you are. Guys like me would kill to be in your shoes right now, and if you do quit, then you are giving the stupid ass fans who are against you as well as some of the guys in the back a reason to celebrate because that means they won the battle AND the war. Dont' let them win, Roman. If anything, PROVE that you DO belong there, PROVE that you NEED to be there, and PROVE WHY you belong there. Quitting will prove that you don't have the fucking balls to handle anything that comes your way."

Roman's face finally softens up a little, but you could still see the rage in his eyes. He knows that deep down that Dean is right. But he would never fully admit that what he said got to him in a way that no one else would have. As much as he is angry with Dean right now, he still loved him. But the hurt is still there and it won't go away anytime soon. But the one thing he could always count on in a lot of times, is Dean being completely honest about everything, including him.

"Talk to me Roman, please, just say something...anything" Dean says in a much softer tone.

Roman's hands finally relax as he pulls out of Dean's hold. As much as he misses is touch, he also can't stand it right now. He turns around and heads over to the bed and sits down. He needs to completely rethink everything that Dean had just said.

Dean starts to walk over there, but Roman raises his hand to stop him. "Don't come near me right now. As right as you are about a lot of things you have said, I still dont' trust you completely. As much as you have apologized to me, it doesn't change the fact that you said them in the first place. You really made me think that I really don't belong in the big picture. You threw the relations in my face, the one thing you swore to me back then that you would never do. You saw how much harder I had to fight to show everyone that I belonged here. I busted my ass from morning until night to get where I am. I was out for three months with a hernia surgery that almost killed me in the process. I even showed you so many times we were in the ring that I was meant to be here. But you ended up thinking like everyone else did. Like they got to you somehow and you said what everyone else was feeling. You knew once you said them that it would hurt worse coming from you and it did. You completely shattered my heart because I loved you that much, and like you, I didn't let anyone in like that. But I did with you because you knew how it felt to not trust anyone, but once you did, it was for life."

"Roman-"

"No, I get that you were pissed off, hell, I would have been too, but saying what you did to me what completely uncalled for. Venting is one thing and I am always here for that, but destroying what I fucking worked hard for was another thing. I would have never said what you said to me. Even out of anger, because I KNOW how hard you worked to be where you are now. I would watch you all the time when I would train so I knew you were something special to watch in the ring. Honestly, I always thought you would be the first heavyweight champion out of the three of us in FCW, you had that much potiental, and I have had all the faith in you that you would succeed. But funny, you didnt' have the same for me. Imagine that..."

"But Roman, I do believe in you, or I wouldn't have said what I just did to get you to understand that you do belong in the main event. You earned every bit of that. I have said sorry so many times, that I am about to give up all together. I can't keep having that thrown in my face when I was angry when I said that. You mean to much to me and to hurt you like I did, it hurt me too much that I that I didn't sleep last night at all. It goes over in my head that moment all the time. I am trying like hell for you to forgive me, but it doesn't look like its gonna happen anytime soon. So what is there left for me to do?"

"I really dont' know Dean. I know you have apologized, but know that its hard to let that go. Words can never be taken back once its said. It would make me wonder if you will always think that way about me. If I can trust what you say to me anymore. I mean, you really can't blame me for thinking that way now."

"No, I can't, but at the same time, you have to learn to trust your instincts when it comes to that. I can't take back what I said, but you can also rest assure that I don't think that way about you. I feel bad as it is and I don't know how to fix it to where we can be where we were before this came down..." Dean says as he sits over on the couch next to the door. He knows he has a lot of work to do in order for Roman to forgive me, but at the same time, he is tired of trying to figure out how to do that.

"Right now, I don't what to trust...instincts or not at the moment. I just know I am tired of the jokes, tired of the hatred, tired of it period. What people don't truly understand is that I feel that I am being made fun of because I'm not the guy they want as the so called face of WWE. I am not the one to lash out at people, I try to avoid any kind of confrontation because of how I was raised. But now, with all the mockery that is going around, I feel that I let my family down, the legacy that came with it down. Hell, my cousins are getting better treatment than I am."

"Then fucking do something about it Roman! Fuck, seriously...you need to take the hate that have for you and work it to your advantage. Let it fuel you silently and calmly. Show them what you are truly made of. I have seen you in the fucking ring doing shit you don't do now. Show them what you can do. Shut the critics up. Shut the haters DOWN. Either way, you need to show them that you are stronger than you think. Don't let them fucking win Roman. Quitting has never been your style. Don't let it be now. All I want you to do is go out there and put your heart and soul on the line. Make it that you win even if you lose. Show them whose the dog in the yard. Make that ring your yard that you will protect at all cost. Make the belt you will win the treasure they have to dig for in your yard." Dean replied as he got up and walked over where Roman was sitting.

He squats down in between Roman and lifts Roman's face up to meet his eyes. "Roman, I know that this between us isn't gonna be settled right now, and I get that, but you need to stay. You need to take this on and make it your own. I am and will be your biggest cheerleader. I am so proud of what you have accomplished thus far. Dont' throw it away because I'm a fuck up and the fans/guys in the back are being assholes and bitches. Please, if anything, think on this all tonight and if you still feel the same way tomorrow morning when you wake up, then go and talk to Triple HHH about leaving. But please really think about this. If you do leave, I am going to miss you so much. But I won't stop you from leaving. I just hope that you stay, if not for me, then please, at least for yourself. You fought this far to get here, don't throw it all away, ok?"

Roman, fighting back tears now, nods slowly in a yes formation as he tries to swallow the information that Dean had just given him. He feels like everything is hinging on his shoulders and he doesn't know how to stop it.

"I still love you Roman, just remember that. I don't love easily, but you make it easy. Just please, don't go..." Dean said as he puts his arms around Roman, who leans into him, and hugs him tightly, kissing the top of his head as Roman buries his face into his chest and puts his arms around him as well.

"Just think on it before you make a final decision, that is all I ask, okay?" Dean cracked a little as he said that, knowing that tonight maybe the last time he sees him.

Roman just nods, not letting go of Dean at the moment, letting him know he heard him. But he is right, Roman does have a lot to think about before the morning. Everything Dean said is making him rethink everything that has happened.

He finally releases Roman as Roman leans back up. He goes to get up, but Roman grabs him...

"Stay..."

**Sooooooo...what do you think Roman's decision is going to be? Is he gonna stay or leave? And will Dean stay or go? What do you think? :)**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Two weeks later:**_

Roman just got done with his match with Seth and Randy in a two on one handicap match. IT was a short, made no sense match, but he won, so it shouldn't matter either way. After tht night, both him and Dean decided to kinda break things off for a bit until things cool down and the trust starts getting earned between them. Roman was still feeling hurt from Dean's words and Dean was feeling like he was an absolute failure. But he does think back to that night Dean stopped him from quitting...

_"Stay..."_

_Dean looks at him in confusion as he felt Roman's arm grab his to keep from leaving._

_"I don't really want to be alone right now. As mad as I am at you and everybody else, I still need you here right now", Roman said softly as he continues to look at Dean with those sad grey eyes._

_"Roman...I am not sure if that is a good idea. I don't want to feel your hatred for me anymore than I already have tonight." He gulps as he tries to hold back the cracking in his voice._

_"Please, just for tonight. I don't hate you, never have and never will. I promise I will think about what you told me, but only if you stay with me. I just want to be close to you right now. I don't want to do anything, but just have you lay next to me until either I fall asleep, or we both fall asleep. Either way, I just want you next to me for a bit." He softly begged as Dean looked into those sad eyes that was killing him at the moment._

_Dean nods as Roman pulls him down softly. Roman, who took off his shirt and shorts, scoots back on the bed and Dean, who takes his shirt and pants off, leaving is briefs on, follows. Roman lays on his side, with his one arm under him, facing the direction that Dean was laying on, whom was facing Roman with his arm under his head. As they lay there, Roman takes Dean's hand into his own and entertwines them. Sometimes the softest touch is the most meaningful touch and in this case, Roman's touch meant more to Dean then he realized._

_"I still love you Roman, I hope you always know that. But honestly, I can't stand to see you in so much pain because of me and others who can't seem to have things go their way. You are right though, you have worked too hard to let it all go. But I don't know what I can now offer since the trust between us is broken."_

_Dean's eyes are filling with tears as he sees the hurt in Roman's eyes that he caused last night. He knows that deep down, Roman may never forgive him competely, but he hopes that he will at least stay in the WWE, even if that means they go their seperate ways for a while._

_Roman releases Dean's hand and gently wipes the tears that were slowly falling down his cheek. Roman then leans over and gently places a light kiss on Dean's lips. At first, Dean thought he was dreaming because the kiss didn't feel real. Roman then lays back down to face Dean again._

_"I love you too Dean, more than you realize. As much pain as I am in mentally and emotionally, I will deal with it in my own way. As mad as I am with you at the moment, doesn't mean that you are going to be apart of my life. You mean to much to me, I just need some time to think about what I am going to do. I don't want to quit, but at the same time, I don't want to have to fight to prove that I earn what I get. As far as the trust between us? Its not broken completely, just cracked for a bit. Just got to let that crack heal itself and that can take some time."_

_"So what do we do then?" Dean asked nervously, not sure he likes where this is going._

_"Thinking that after tonight, we should, you know, separate for a bit. At least until I get back to where I need to be and you get what you deserve. We both have been so stressed about our jobs, that it's starting to affect our relationship and friendship. I don't want to lose you, but you are losing yourself right now. You need to be totally focused on this upcoming IC title match against Barrett and five other people at WM. And that can't happen as long as things between us keeps going the way its been going."_

_Dean fell silent for a long time. He wasn't sure how to take all this. First his losing streak since the Shield split up, then almost losing Roman to his hernia surgery, and now ending their relationship before it ever really started. It's like karma hitting him all over again. As much as he hurt Roman last night, he hoped that deep down, things between them would get better, not worse._

_"Okay" was all Dean said as his heart broke into a million pieces._

_"Hey, Dean, I still love you too. That will never change. Just think that time apart may do us some good. We both have big matches in three weeks and we can't afford any kind of distractions. Which means, we needs to stay away from each other for a while..."_

_"Sounds like you made up your mind about leaving..." He mumbled quietly, still in shock over what Roman just told him moments ago._

_"I have, and its because of you. You really gave me something to think about and it made me decide to stay. But at the same time, I feel that I have something to prove to you more than anyone else about my place here."_

_"Roman, you don't have to prove anything to me, I told you that..."_

_"Maybe so, but you put me in a position that I have no choice but too. In a way, its a dare and a challenge, so in my eyes, I have to take that and take it head on."_

_Dean looks down at their hands, in which Roman took his again. He doesn't know what to say next. Just knows that them breaking up is harder on him that he cares to admit._

_Roman sighs as he leans over and kisses Dean on the top of his head before laying back down. "We need to get some sleep, it's going to be a long day tomorrow and we both need to stay refreshed and focus._

_Dean responds, without looking up, "Okay" before closing his eyes. Soon, Roman follows knowing that things between them are gonna be both different and awkward for a while._

Roman snaps back into reality when Randy comes up from behind him and smacks him on the back.

"Nice little match Roman. Short, but straight to the point."

"Thanks Randy. Just out there doing my thing."

"Well, keep it up. I have been watching you since I've been out for four months. You really have came along way from last year since our match at SummerSlam. Last week was completely mindblowing to say the least. Looks like you really are setting your standards high." Randy said as he finshes wiping his face with the towel they just given him.

"I figured I need to step outside my comfort zone and to show people what I can really do. I also need to prove to myself that I can do what is needed to keep pushing to be the top guy." Roman replies as both him and Randy start walking back to their locker room.

"Sometimes that is what you need to do. Being in this business as long as I have, you have to do things risky. Otherwise, you get stale and unmarketable. Trust me, I've been there a couple of times, and its hard to try and come back to the top again. You really have to keep pushing until you think you have nothing else to push, then push some more."

Roman thinks on that a bit. Randy telling him what he sees means a lot to him. He would never tell him that, but at least, he doesn't think like some of the other guys do."

"Well," Roman said as they reach his locker room first, "Thank you for the kind words. Not many feel the way you do."

"Roman, you gotta realize something," he said as he looks at Roman dead in the eyes. "People are are extremely jealous that you are where you are right now. Not many guys like me and you rise that quickly to basically stay there. It's not easy at all, but you have to develop tough skin around here, because honestly, everyone wants the same thing you do. Some are hungier than others, but they are all basically here for one thing, and that is the gold that Brock has around his waist. Now, not very many people will get that chance and those that do, they do everything they can to achieve that dream. So my advice to you is do everything in your power to show everyone why you should be there against Brock. Dont' let anyone tell you that you can't do it, because even though Brock can basically kill you in a sense, you have what it takes to take him down and take back what was never his to begin with. I believe you will succeed in beating him, in one way or another."

Roman stood there in shock over what Randy just told him. They were never best buddies, but the respect he had for him in this business was always there. But this was the first time Randy ever really talked to him, man to man, without any judgement from him.

"I'm not sure what to say Randy, but to thank you for believing in me that much to do this. You are honestly the first one that showed me that."

Randy pats Roman on the back and smiles that Randy Viper smile that fans love so much. "Kid, I have a lot of respect for you. You are carrying the weight of not only the company, but the family legacy on your shoulders. I may not have a big family in the business like you, but I do know what it's like to try and live up to your father's standards. It's not easy, but you know what? It's not suppose to be easy. It's suppose to make you work harder at your success. Just promise me that you won't give up. Keep reaching for your goals you have set for yourself and never look back. I guarantee that you will go far in this business."

Roman smiles as he nods to Randy. Never has anyone really shown him the true respect that he deserves. He holds out his hand. "Thank you". Randy returns it in a firm handshake and smiles back. "I gotta go and get ready to head out. But remember what I said, just keep believing in what you are doing and you will go far. And if you ever need anyone to talk to, you know where to find me."

"Thank you again and I will." Roman replies as the release the handshake and watches as Randy turns and heads down to his locker room.

Roman smiles to himself as he opens the door and walks in. He stops as he sees Dean there, sitting on the bench with an extreme pissed off look on his face.

"Dean, what are you doing here?" He asked, knowing that this may not go well.

"I thought I would stop by and see how you are doing, but it looks like you are doing better. Cozying up to Randy now I take it?"

Roman walks in and shuts the door behind him. "What the fuck are you talking about Dean? Me and Randy are cozying up shit? And why are you so worried about it?"

"Because, even though you and I are on a break for a while, you are still fucking mine, and no one else's! I don't want you around Randy!"

"Dean, you don't get to tell me what the fuck to do, for now, I am NOT yours! If anything, Randy was actually offering me some advice since he's been here for so long! I don't have a thing for him. But I do have a lot of respect for him since he hasn't turned out to be one of the fucking idiots that think I can't do it!"

"Oh, like me? Fuck when are you gonna let that shit go? And for the record, you ARE mine!"

"Dean, this isn't always about you! Damn, maybe for ONCE, it was nice to hear someone actually fucking tell you that they believe you can do it and not have a fucking agenda against me."

"Oh, so you saying that I can't make one fucking mistake? Seriously? It's been two fucking weeks since that happened! When are you gonna let that go?"

"Oh for fuck's sake Dean-"

About that time, Dean slammed Roman up against the wall and kissed Roman...HARD. Roman resisted for a moment before kissing him back. Dean pulls back, both him and Roman are breathing hard.

"Don't forget who fucking yours and who is fucking mine. I don't care who the fuck you talk to, but you better know that no one else gets to have you and your ass."

Before Roman could say anything, Dean walks over to the door and opens it up. He looks over at Roman, who was touching his lips, smirks before walking out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean walked out of the locker room, leaving Roman standing there in confusion. He smirks as he walks down to his locker room, which was two doors down. Roman didn't know that he was following both him and Randy to the front of Roman's locker room. He watched as Randy put his hands on Roman's shoulder, sparking jealousy in him. Granted, it wasn't anything other than a friendly touch, but still, to have someone touch what was his, made his blood boil. So while both Randy and Roman were shaking hands and both having their backs to the door, he quietly snuck in. He knew Roman wouldn't like it, but damn if he wasn't gonna make himself known. He knew they were suppose to take some time apart, but these last two weeks have been killing him. It didn't help that now his match with Barrett is now a battle royal ladder match. Not what he wanted in the least. It was like karma was still following him around. It's like he is destined to lose every PPV match and to remain in midcard. It's almost as if he was just meant to be a member of the Shield to be a winner, and soon as they split, it was as if he was just the main punching bag that the fans would support no matter if he won or lost.

"Hey Dean!" yelled a voice from behind. Dean turns around and sees that its Dolph, one of his opponents for the upcoming WrestleMania match in three weeks.

"Yeah Dolph? What's up man?" he asked as he heads into his locker room with Dolph following close behind.

"We need to talk about our tag match we have tonight with Daniel Bryan.."

"I can't believe we have to team up with that peice of goathead turd..." Dean walked over to the bench where his bag was a pulled out the tape to start taping his wrists and hands.

Dolph busted out laughing..."Did you just call Daniel a turd?"

"Yep, since I can't say shit on TV, I went with the next thing that's close to it. Cause that's what he is, a piece of shit.."

Dolph quit laughing at Dean's words. "Whoa dude? What do you have against him?" He asked as Dean continued to finish up his left hand before tossing the tape back in his bag.

"I just don't like him is all. He comes back from a neck injury, tries to take Roman's spot for the heavyweight title, when that didn't work out for him, he inserts himself into the IC title match. He doesn't fucking deserve to be in this match. He doesn't deserve to be at WM period, except as a fucking jobber."

"I dont' think I've seen this much hostility towards any of your co workers. You usually get along with pretty much every one around here."

"Yeah, well, that's about to change. I mean, this title match was SUPPOSE to be just between me and Wade, since I lost at Fast Lane for beating the shit out of him. Now, I have not only him, but 4 other people, including you, to deal with. That is not fair."

Dolph walks up to Dean and looks at him dead in the eyes. "Dean, life isn't fucking fair. I've been here for close to 16 years and I am just NOW getting my time. You've been here, what? 2 years? What the fuck are you complaining about? Try busting your ass for as long as I have, then trash talk all you want, but until then, you ain't got shit to say to me or anyone else."

Dean stares at Dolph, breathing hard after what he said to him. But Dean didn't back down, just like he never does with anyone in the locker room, well, except Roman, but no one knows that. "Get this straight. I've been wrestling since I was 16 years old. That is almost 14 years for me. So in retrospect, I'm only two years behind your stupid ass. So don't you dare say I don't deserve to trash talk anyone. Just because it took you this fucking long to get the recongition you been craving, doesn't mean I dont' deserve my chance and shot."

Dean knew it was a low blow towards Dolph, but he needed to prove a point. Just because he hadn't been in the WWE as long as Dolph, doesn't mean he didn't deserve to be where he is at.

Dolph ran his hand through his hair, he was shock that Dean would say something pretty callous towards him, but he knew he was right about what he said. Dean was one of the hardest workers there and he did what was always asked of him. But yet, they have been screwing him over for the last 9 months and he knew it was getting to him badly.

"Dean, I get what you are saying, but that was a low blow though..."

"I don't fucking care, it's the truth and I'm not gonna stand here and lie to you about how I'm feeling right now. Cause honestly, I fucking hate liars. As far as me and you, yes, we are partners in a tag team with a fucking lumberjack wannabe tonight, but that's as far as it goes. Once it's over, that's it between us. It's gonna be every man for himself. I need to win in three weeks, ain't you or anyone else gonna stop me."

"Fine, be a fucking jackass Dean, I don't care, I came to you because I considered you a pretty decent guy that had a run of bad luck and wanted to let you know that you weren't alone. But I can see that you dont' fucking care who you hurt. So yeah, I agree, after tonight, you are on your own, cause I am tired of your fucking mouth towards me. I didnt' come here to be disrespected by a class A fucking punk."

"Then fucking leave then Dolph. If you can't handle who I am, then you are just like the rest of them out there who have already judged me because of how I am and who I am. You are no different than the ones who seems to gather around the dinner table in catering and act like fucking school kids picking on those who are different."

"How the fuck did I do that? Huh? Are you out of your fucking mind that you think that everyone is out to get you? Seriously? If anything, guys in the back have been wanting to fucking support your ass because of how you been treated lately. They see a guy that busted his ass, day in and day out, everyday and never asked for anything in return. You are pretty much the role model these guys have been wanting to look up too for a while now. Hell, even fucking Triple H has been trying to get your ass in a better storyline and match that you deserve. But after what I just saw, I have to say, I fucking disagree with them now. Who the fuck wants to look up to someone who fucking treats people like fucking shit. Fucking asshole!"

With that, Dolph turns around and leaves, leaving Dean standing there in shock of how Dolph come out and said what he said. He runs through his hair as he sits down on the bench and puts his head in his both of his hands.

"Whoa...what's the rush?" Roman asked Dolph as he seen him coming out of Dean's locker room pissed off to hell.

"Why don't you ask the fucking Lunatic that. He certainly lives up to his fucking namesake, that's for sure!" He said as he leaves to go and calm down before their match tonight.

Roman sighs, he knew this wasn't gonna be good, but he needed to find out what the hell Dean's problem with both Randy and Dolph. At this rate, Dean's gonna end up all alone if he isn't too careful. And he doesn't want to see that happen to him.

Roman then goes to open Dean's locker room door and sees Dean sitting there with his head in his hands. He walks in, locks the door and stand there by the other bench, careful to not get to close to him.

"You know, you have a mouth that is gonna get you in fucking trouble if you dont' quit. What the fuck did you do now that's got Dolph pissed off like someone burned his favorite hair color?"

"Take a fucking guess...and frankly, I don't fucking care right now...why are you here anyways?"

"Fuck you Dean, just because you didnt' like what you saw with Randy and me, doesn't give you the right to treat everyone else like fucking shit. No one has done anything to you to deserve what you say or do to them.."

Dean then stood up and got in Roman's face, who didnt' back down. "You damn right I dont' like what I saw with you and Randy. Why should I? Him being all fucking cozy with you and shit. Like you did that on purpose to prove a point with me!"

"Are you fucking serious Dean? Have you lost what is left of your fucking mind? Me and Randy? He is fucking seeing someone and I sure as hell dont' find him attractive! He was being a good friend for once to me! Damn! Why do you care so much, huh? We arent' together right now and for good reason. I told you that we needed some time away so that we can remain focused on our goals. Randy was offering me some advice since he's BEEN where I am at right now. He had no hidden agendas and he damn sure isn't a fucking jealous jackass that throws shit in my face. He has seen how I have been treated so pardon me if I felt comfortable talking to him without be fucking looked down on."

"Then as much as he is seeing someone, why dont' you fucking fuck him then if he is so damn special to you..." Dean said as he licks his lips, standing even closer, where chest meets chest.

"Because, he's just a fucking friend. I am allowed to have fucking friends Dean, but you and your damn jealousy has got to stop. Remember the trust that we are trying to heal? Well, its fucking cracked more since you dont' seem to TRUST me."

"I do trust you Roman, fucking damn it! It's him that I don't fucking trust!"

"And why? Cause he said things that I NEEDED to hear that wasnt' mean or rude? Damn Dean, you need to knock this jealousy shit off. We arent' together and if this keeps up, we won't be together again!"

"Really Roman, you think you can leave this?" Dean said as he points the finger in his own face. "You think someone else will replace what I do to you? I told you that you will be fucking mine, and mine only!"

"Dean-"

Roman is cut off as Dean again, slams him against the wall by the shower, catching Roman off guard and knocking the breathe out of him. Dean slams his lips on his...hard, tasting him throughout his mouth as he unbuckles Roman's belt and pants. He reaches inside and cups the manhood that he hasnt' been able to touch in two weeks. It went hard instantly, making Roman moan against Dean.

"That's what I thought, you get hard for me quickly when I touch you like this." Dean said in between kisses as he starts to stroke him roughly up and down, making him spill precum out and down his dick, making him harder. "This is why I tell you that you are fucking mine..." he mumbles in his ear.

Roman moans louder as Dean gets down on his knees while he takes one hand and unbuckles himself and starts to stroke it. Roman tries to grab anything as Dean puts his mouth on his dick and starts to bob up and down, while stroking himself.

"Fucking damn it Dean! Fuck!" Roman yelled a little as Dean continues the assault on his dick, sucking harder and faster as he strokes himself faster to meet the tempo. Finally, Roman grabs Dean's head and slams his dick inside Dean's mouth, making him deep throat a few times. Dean gladly takes more of him in as his teeth glides across the sensitive underside.

"Fuck Dean, I'm so close...so fucking close...fuck!" Roman said as he throws his head back on the wall as he continues to thrusts in Dean's mouth. He missed this so much. He missed feeling Dean.

Dean doesn't let up as he continues to suck hard and strokes hard. A few more strokes on himself and cum shoots out all over the his hands and shirt that he was gonna wear to the ring. But he didn't care, he needed this. He missed feeling Roman in some kind of way. And sucking Roman's dick was just a start.

A few moments later, Roman moans loudly as he cums hard in Dean's mouth. Greedily, Dean swallows it all down. Which makes Roman go soft, but him trying to catch his breath.

Dean gets up and goes into the shower area and gets a towel. He wets it and then comes out and cleans himself up before handing it over to Roman. As Roman starts to clean himself, Dean changes his shirt, he didnt' need to go out there with stains on his shirt. He sure as hell wasn't Luke Harper, who seems to not know the meaning of the word washing machine.

"This little thing doesn't change anything Dean..."

"Maybe not right now, but you can't tell me that you can find someone better to suck that big ass log you have down there better than I can. Just like you can't find someone else to fuck in the ass better than my ass."

Roman looked away, Dean was right, but he wasn't gonna to admit that right now, not with so much on his mind.

"I already know the answer Roman, you can't bullshit a bullshitter, no matter how much you try. Face it, as much as you love me, you can't get rid of me like this. Nor do you want to."

Again, Dean is met with silence. He knows that he is right and that Roman isn't gonna admit it to him.

"I gotta get out of here and get ready for my match in a little bit."

Roman turns to unlock the door, before he opens it up, he feels a hand on his arm, making him tense up a bit.

"I'll talk to you soon Roman. Just make sure you do what you gotta do. I won't bug you, bother you, stalk you, anything like that. I just wanted you to remember what it felt like to be touched and wanted again. I miss you Roman, more than I care to admit, but you are right, I need to let you go for a while and let us do our things...separately. I know I haven't been the best friend you needed in the last couple of weeks, but if you need anything, just give me a ring. Okay?"

Roman nodded slowly..his heart was breaking all over again. He turns to leave and walks out, leaving Dean to ponder himself. Why does he feel so alone again? Dean is doing what he asked of him to do, so why does it fucking hurt so much again? As much as he wanted to stick around, he had to leave and head back to the hotel. So he went back to his locker room, got his stuff and left, quietly, without anyone, but upper management know, that he left for the night.


	7. Chapter 7

Roman sat on the bed in his hotel room after leaving the arena for the night. He needed to get away from everyone so that he can clear his head. His confrontation with Dean was both intense and scary. Him and Dean go back a ways, but he never had been this possessive of him. It was strangely comforting yet intimidating. He never felt so wanted by someone and it was absolutely a great feeling, but at the same time, it can't be what distracts him from reaching his goal. His goal of being the World Heavyweight Champion in less than three weeks. He is carrying the whole wrestling world on his shoulders and he isn't sure if he can deal with that. His family's legacy is on the line, he can't fail his father and other family that came before him. He needs to prove that he has what it takes to carry WWE into the next generation of fans. He knows that hate him with a passion, and yes, it STILL hurts to read the tweets and comments on the WWE page about how he isn't ready for the main event status. He wonders if he will EVER be accepted by both the live fans and the internet fans. It's funny, just last year, the fans loved him, and now, they turned on him. Makes him wonder why he still bothers to please the fans. Maybe it's time to take up Heyman's offer that happened last week that not even Dean knows about...

_"Hey Roman! Can I talk to you for a moment?" Heyman yelled as he saw Roman come back through the curtain as he just got finish with his match, suffering his second lost of the year._

_Roman stopped and looked at Heyman with suspicion in his eyes. He didn't trust him as far as he can throw him and he is on guard in case Brock was laying in wait._

_"What do you want Heyman, gonna downgrade my family even more than you already have? You already said they were cannibals, what's next, aliens from the planet Mars? Save it Paul, you have nothing I want to hear..." Roman said as he turns to walk away, but Paul grabbed him by the arm, which made Roman turn around and almost punch him out._

_"Please Roman...please sir...I need a moment of your time, if you will. I...I mean sir, I...I know what I said, and trust me, none of it is true...but I had to make it look real out there...trying...trying to get them to rally behind you. To make them cheer for you...Please, can we talk for a moment...only a moment...sir" Paul replies stuttering. Brock wasn't around, so he was deathly afraid of Roman and for good reason too. Deep down, he knows Roman has the arsenal to take out Brock. He is the only one in the locker, beside Ryback, that could seriously match Brock power for power. Knowing the fans hate Roman right now, it's a good reason to approach Roman with his idea. And see if maybe, just maybe he might be on board._

_"Fine, you have five minutes, starting now.." He said as he started walking, making Paul follow him at a fast pace._

_"Sir, if you will, it may be better to talk when we are both sitting down. I do my best approach that way. Is...is it possible to meet in your locker room alone?"_

_Roman stops at the front of his locker room and looks at Paul hestiantly. He knows this may not be a good idea, but with the way things are going, what does he have to lose? "FIne, in here, again, 5 minutes is all you get, make it worth my time." He growled as he opened the door and let's Paul in first before going in after him and shutting the door for privacy._

_Roman was taking off his vest while Paul sits down on the bench across from him. "Okay Paul, say what you gotta say and then leave please. I have too much to do in a short amount of time."_

_Paul clears his throats as he speaks up. "I have a proposition for you..."_

_"Not interested Paul..."_

_"Just...just please hear me out before you say no, that is all I ask..." Paul was sweating bullets at this point. Brock was intimidating, but Roman makes Paul nervous as hell around him and he doesn't really know why. But nevertheless, he doesn't back down from what needs to be said._

_Roman turns around and sighs. He sits down across from him with his elbows on his knees and face on his hands. "I'm waiting...say what you gotta say and then please leave."_

_"Thank you Mr. Reigns, sir...like I said, I have a proposition for you regarding your match at WrestleMania in less than three weeks. And I think you will like my idea since you are scheduled to win the title against my client, Brock Lesnar."_

_Roman didn't move, kept his eyes on Paul, which at this point, is sweating, and not from the heat, but from the death stare that Roman has on him._

_"Brock didn't and won't re sign with WWE after WrestleMania, so after he leaves, that leaves me with no one to really present to the audience. That is where you come in."_

_"Meaning...?"_

_"Meaning, I want to manage you. I could take you places that others would only dream off. You turn heel and I could step in and announce that you had already been a Heyman guy in secret, but no one knew but me and you. Not even Brock knows what I want to do. I could help cost Brock the title without even interfering in the match."_

_"And just how would you do that Paul?"_

_"Simple, he goes to ask for my advice on how to put you down, and I walk away from him with my hands held up. Show the fans that I set him up all this time. That the past two months of promos about him being unbeatable was a ploy. It was a way to make him look strong and unbeatable. But in secret, it was to make you look like you can destroy him. He has to find a way to beat you on his own, which after you take about 4 F5s, you get up, which will throw him for a loop since only a handful of people has ever gotten out of that move. Alas, Kurt Angle and Eddie Guerrero, just to name two. It will catch him off guard as to why I won't offer him the advice and that is where you come in. Yes, you take the beating of a lifetime from him because that is what is expected of you. They want to see you go down like he did with John Cena at SummerSlam. But the difference is, you don't stay down. You draw your energy from within yourself. Not from the fans. Not from the guys here in the locker rooms, but from your family and yourself. You show the world that they were wrong to doubt you. That they were wrong to disrespect you. That they were wrong about you, PERIOD."_

_"You make it sound so simple when it isn't. There is something in it for you isn't there?" Roman asked with skeptism. He knows about Paul Heyman. He doesn't do anything without getting something in return. He has seen what he did with his family members. Ever since he could remember, he always respected and admired Paul for what he brought to the business. But he also always was on guard because he tends to screw over his family members._

_"To be honest, there is, but not what you think." Paul says, getting up and walking over to where Roman was sitting and sat beside him, but not to close. "What I want, is to show the wrestling world that you do have what it takes to succeed in this business in such a sort amount of time. I will say that Vince did tend to screw you over on your promos. I mean, cartoon crap and bed time stories are what almost killed your career..."_

_Roman gets up and starts slow pacing back and forth, "Tell me about it. Not what I wanted to do, but fans hated me anyways, so I did it to appease him."_

_"While that may be true, you need to get a grip on your character Roman, cause honestly, no one is gonna do it for you. But I can say that with me in your corner, I can be your mouthpeice and all you have to do is stand there with the belt and look just as intimidating as Brock did."_

_Roman stops and looks at Paul with a smirk. "Sorry, but while I may be the silent type at times, I am not going to just stand there and look pretty. I want to be able to just destroy people and be taken seriously."_

_"And you will, I promise, but first, we have to establish you as the conqueror that conqurored the beast. If you wish, you could stalk around the ring while I hold the title, like you are daring anyone to come out of the locker room to take you on. We need to make sure you come across as a dominate creature who took not only a beating of a lifetime, but a creature that would not stay down for anything."_

_"I am gonna have to really think of this Paul, because I don't trust you. For all I know, you could be setting me up now with Brock lurking in the woods."_

_"I understand, trust me, I really do. But Brock has no idea that I am even talking to you. He only knows that I have, what he thinks, is a plan to destroy you, when in fact, it's the other way around. But please, sir, really do think on it, and let me know what you want to do. You know where to find me once you do make up your mind."_

_Paul gets up and walks over to Roman, sticks his hand out. Roman, looking at him cautiously, sticks his out and shakes his hand in a firm handshake. He goes to release it, but Roman brings Paul back to where they are face to face. Paul, who is extremely nervous at this point, with his wide eyes, doesn't take look away. "Get this straight, if, and that is a BIG if, I agree to this, make no mistake about it, you backstab me in any way, shape or form. A spear and superman punch will be the least of your worries. Believe. That."_

_Paul shakily shakes his head as Roman releases his hand. "Thank...thank you sir for your time." Then Paul headed to the door and walked out._

Roman tells himself that maybe, just maybe Paul was onto something here. He didnt' trust Paul, but the man was a mastermind on the mic. Something he knows he lacks on. Dean was better on the mic as Seth when they were the Shield. But he wasn't, which, at that time, was fine with him. But since the split, he has has a lot of trouble trying to stay on top. Beating Randy at SummerSlam was the highlight of his singles career at that time, until his match against Daniel Bryan. That match was the best he's been and now, his biggest test is against Brock. As he stated on TV, he knows he will get beat and hurt, but that he will still be fighting for everything he has. Now, if he agrees with this, how will this affect his relationship with Dean? Should he tell him? Should he keep it a secret for now? Or better yet, should he talk to Paul about possibly adding Dean to their little stable? After all, Dean has been screwed over as well. Maybe them two teaming in Paul stable will help him as well.

"Never know unless you ask. After all, Paul knows talent when he sees them. And Dean defintely has talent." Roman says to himself as he gets off the bed and starts to get ready for bed.

After getting taking a shower and putting on just a pair of sweatpants, he picks up his phone and finds Paul's name. He clicks on it and types a text out...

_"I will agree to your offer under one condition..." _then hits send.

Moments later, he gets a reply. _"Which is?"_

_"You choose Dean to join us..."_

_"I don't think that is part of the offer..."_

_"Either he joins us, or the offer is off the table. Take it or leave it..."_

After about 5 minutes, he gets a response. _"Fine, he can join..."_

He smiles before putting the phone down on the nightstand. Now, he lays back and let's Paul figure out how to approach a lunatic an offer that he may not refuse.

**Sooooooooooo...thoughts?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you for the love for this story. Glad you all are enjoying it! (Yes, even the lurkers!) Keep the reviews coming as I love to read them! Also, check out the other Ambreigns stories if you haven't read them! **

_A Week Later:_

Roman and Dean hadn't really talked since last week in the locker room. It was tense to say the least, but at the same time, it was necessary. It meant that they are both focusing on their goals that is set in front of them. When one got done with their match or segment, then they left afterwards or vice versa. They couldn't afford any distractions right now. WrestleMania is mere days away and they both needed to stay on top of their games. Roman did accept Heyman's offer under the condition that he includes Dean. If anything, Heyman could help Dean where he needs it most-the main event. Roman wonders if Dean had been approached or not. He needs to find out, but not quite sure how to know for sure if it happened or not.

Meanwhile, Dean was finishing up his match that he had moments ago. A Gauntlet Match of all things. Of course, Wade had to stand tall with the belt that he actually stole in the first place. But his head hadn't been in the match for the last couple of days. It was weird, Heyman approached him out of nowhere and made an offer that he may or may not refused.

_"Ambrose! Mr Ambrose! May I have a moment of your time, sir?" Heyman yelled as he sees Dean going to his locker room after his segment._

_Dean looked at him in confusion, "Ummm...why?" Usually Paul doesn't talk or even acknowledges him in anyway, shape or form. This has caught him off guard in way. _

_"Please, may we talk in private? There are some things I would like to discuss with you, if I may..." Dean looks around, feeling a little uneasy at the moment. "No worries Dean, " Paul replies, "My Client isn't around, he has already left the building and is back on the plane home as we speak..."_

_Dean looks at Heyman warily, but nods and lets him in his locker room._

_"What can I do for you Paul, I mean, what do I owe this visit?" Dean asked, as he being skepitcal about the visit, but agrees to hear him out. _

_"May I, sir?" Heyman asked himself if he could sit down in the nearest chair._

_"Be my guest, but pardon me for not sitting still. I need to get stuff out of my bag as we are speaking.."_

_"No, go right ahead, I won't keep you for long as I know you have things to do." Heyman sits down as Dean pulls out his clothes to change into and he starts to also take the tape off his hands._

_"I have a proposition for you, if you will. An offer that I don't think you can refuse if you wanted too. It has to do with your IC title match you have coming up."_

_Dean stops and looks at Heyman. "I dont' need any help, but thanks though." He politely stated as he now sits down to face Heyman._

_"While that may be true, sir, you have to look at your track record for the ppv...you havent' won since last June and that was before the Shield split. I think you need some help if you want the WWE to not think you are a joke."_

_Dean looks at Heyman with anger in his eyes. "Who the fuck do you think you are Heyman, huh? I am not a joke! I bust my ass out there every fucking day, I am not a fucking joke!"_

_"Then why haven't you won a match Mr. Ambrose? Why haven't you even been winning a singles match? As hard as you do work, you still need to be taken seriously, and as long as you keep losing, fans aren't gonna take you serious much longer. You need someone in your corner that can guarantee that you will win and succeed. You have such incredible talent and unfornately, its being wasted at each pay per view you are in. Your hell in the cell match against Seth Rollins was by far your best match of your singles career, but of course, it was soured by the appearence of Bray Wyatt. Since then, you really haven't had a decent storyline and feud."_

_"I had my feud with Bray Wyatt that was pretty good!"_

_"Was it though? Yes, two people who are insane in the ring that doesn't give a crap if they destroy each other or not. I thought it could have been better, but again, they made Bray look strong by burying you, which is a grave mistake by the WWE."_

_Dean thought for a moment, he usually would punch someone out for making an observation like that, but Heyman may have been onto something here. "So, you think I am being taken advantage of then?"_

_"Oh, in more ways than one, sir. You should not have to job to people like that all the time. You have been wrestling almost half your life. Isn't it about time they pay you back for your dedication?"_

_"But I always said I owe wrestling, wrestling doesn't owe me anything..."_

_"Again, while that may be true in some cases, not in this one. Yes, wrestling saved your life, but at the same time, the fans love you because of who you are. WWE owes you a lot in the case. You have made them money but selling merchandises and tickets. The fans cheer everytime they hear your music. You bust your ass day in and day out for something that is not far in reach, but you can't get your fingers on it. You are the longest US champion of your generation. Since you lost that title, when have you been in title contention before this one? None..that is where I come in."_

_"But what about Brock's match that night? You are gonna have your hands full with that match, considering its against Roman, who shouldn't be taken lightly."_

_"Don't worry about that one. I've already been taking care of that. And trust me when I say, you have nothing to worry about in that one."_

_"What are you taking about? If they see you out there during my match, then people are gonna say where you stand." Dean was trying to soak in this conversation, he wasn't succeeding very well._

_"Who says I am gonna be out there during your match? I said I could help you regarding that match, not that I was gonna be out there. I am not stupid Mr. Ambrose, if I go out there during the IC Ladder match, it will give it all away, and I dont' want that."_

_"What the fuck are you talking about?" He stands up and walks over to Heyman, who is nervously shifting in his chair._

_"I am thinking of starting a stable again and I want you to be a part of that. Along with another person I have in mind."_

_That got Dean's attention right there. He was actually curious as to who he had in mind. "And that person would be...?"_

_"Roman Reigns..." Heyman replied with a smirk. He knew that once he mentioned Roman, Dean wasn't gonna shoot it down._

_"What the fuck? Are you kidding me?" Dean was pacing back and forth at this time. He knew that Heyman wouldn't lie about something this big, he also knew that Roman wouldn't do this without him. That bastard...he was thinking of him first._

_"No sir I am not. Roman and I have a plan all ready in motion for the title match. And as for you, you will be revealed as a new stable for Heyman the next night on RAW, AFTER you win your IC title at WM."_

_Dean stopped and turned to look at Heyman to see if his eyes were lying, they, in fact, were telling the truth. He sits down on the bench again and puts his hands over his face. "Holy fucking shit, you are serious, aren't you? Roman is gonna turn heel at WM?"_

_"On the record, I can't say anything..."_

_"Off the record?" Dean asked simply._

_"Off the record? Yes, he is going to turn heel with my help and beat Brock for the title."_

_Dean blows out some air..."Whoa, I didn't think he would agree to this at all. He is one of the few that likes to do things on his own, much like me. How did you get him to agree to this?"_

_"He would only agree if you join us."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yes, really. I will admit that I was skepitcal at first because I didn't want to ruin any chances in this match with Brock. But at the same time, I have watched you as Moxley, and you sir, is what I look for in a guy that deserves to be at the top. Your matches back then was nuts to say the least, and that is what I like about you. You aren't afraid to do anything that is asked of you. You have a long career here in the WWE, and I would like to think I had something to do with that in a way."_

_"So, what's in it for you? I know for a fact that you don't do things out of the goodness of your heart Heyman. Roman maybe be naive at times, but even he has to know that you want something." Heyman knows that Dean isn't bullshitting him. He gets straight to the point and is honest about it. That is the one thing he likes about Dean, he is also extremely loyal._

_"No, you are right, the only thing I require, is absolute loyalty and honesty. I need no money, as I am rich as it is. I just want to see justice done right for you two. I want to take you two to heights that you never thought was possible."_

_"Well, we already main eventing matches..what can you offer that we haven't already got?"_

_"I can offer you title matches after title matches. I can make sure that you two are literally unstoppable. I can make sure that you are literally untouchable. My mere presence is enough to make people run for the boarder when I have guys that I have managed, or make them want to join me. Every wrestler I have ever managed as been a champion in some way. I know talent when I see it."_

_"Well, you have given me a lot to think about."_

_"Well, don't think too long, I will need an answer before WrestleMania in order for the plans to work and take in motion. But I would like you and Roman to seriously join me."_

_"Well, give me a couple of days, I don't want to jump into something without thinking it completely through. You know, the pros and cons of it all." Dean then gets up as Heyman. He extends his hands out and Paul graciously accepts._

_"Just text me in a couple of days. I will be waiting patiently for you answer." Heyman nods and then turns and opens the door and heads out, closing it._

Dean takes a deep breath as he runs his hands through his hair. He couldn't believe Roman wanted him to join him and Heyman. It was risky, sure, but in the long run, it would help boost him up and get him off this losing streak he has been on for the past 7 months. What does he have to lose that he hasn't already?

He picks up the phone and text Paul...

_"I'm in...but the moment you stab us in the back, you will wish you had made a different decision."_

Phone pings as he recieves a response... _"Understood"_

Dean sighs as he gets ready for his next trip to the live event. He has a feeling he is in a for long and bumpy ride.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks again for the lovely reviews for this story! Glad you all are liking it. Keep those reviews coming! :)**

The next day, Dean shows up at the arena early. He wanted to talk to Roman alone since they weren't sharing a room for a while. He has been honoring his rules about no contact with each other until after WrestleMania. But now with Heyman in the loom, plans have no changed. He wanted answers as to why Roman did what he did. He knew that Heyman coming to him was gonna be both a risk and brutal. Dean being the brutal one of the bunch and Roman being the risk taker. The idea may not be such a bad idea after all. But still, he needed to see why Roman included him. He knows that Roman and Heyman would be literally an unstoppable force. But to include him would be like the atomic bomb exploding. Wasn't no one gonna be able to stop them if they indeed become Heyman's next stable.

Dean sees Tyson Kidd and Cesaro at the catering with Natalya. As much as he doesn't like them, he needed to find Roman. "Hey guys, have you seen Roman anywhere? I need to talk to him."

"Yes man, he just went down that way" Cesaro said as he pointed down the hallway to his left.

"Thanks", he replies back as he starts to walk that way. He knows he pretty close as he finds the door with his name marked on it.

Dean knocks three times. Roman opens the door and is surprise to see him standing there. "Dean? What are you doing here?" he asked as he side steps to let him in. "Um, I needed to talk to you if that is okay?" He walks in and Roman shuts the door behind them, locking it in the process.

"Okay, well, what's up?" Roman walked over to where Dean was and sat on the bench across from him. He didn't need to sit close to him as they haven't touched for over a week and truth be told, he misses him. But he knew this needed to be done for a bit.

"Cut the formality Roman, don't play like we aren't partners in some way. I miss you Roman, you have no clue, but I miss you like crazy. But I get why you have to do what you have to do. But I didn't come here for that, I came to ask you some questions about Heyman."

Roman stiffened up, Heyman must have talked to him already. "Okay, ummm, well, what about Heyman?"

"Why did you take his offer and why did you include me?" Dean's blue eyes stared straight into those grey eyes, looking for any kind of something to indicate that what he is about to say may or may not be the truth. He waits as he slightly holds his breath.

Roman gets up and runs his hands through his hair as he starts to kinda pace back and forth. "I did it for the both of us, Dean. I did it because we both need someone who can literally get us to the top, where we need to be, without be screwed over in the process. I am tired of being used to further someone else who's already been there for the fans to cheer. And I am tired of seeing you lose every fucking ppv because you outsell or said something in regards to fucking Cena. It isn't fair that we busted our asses every night and day and we get the short end of the stick. Hell, even Seth, whose fucking nudes got released, is getting better treatment than we are. He is set to either cash in on me at WrestleMania or cash in in two months. They havent' really decided, but either way, one of us gets screwed, yet again. I just want us to suceed to be where we should be. We show the fans and the people in the back that we aren't a joke. Having Heyman would signify the genuis of his brain and he knows how to sell us big time to the fans who seems to think they know who they want. I am tired of the hatred I am getting, so why not use that to my advantage? Seein you lose is making the fans start to turn on you too and that isn't fair. So why not have Heyman help?"

"I get what you are saying Roman, I just don't like asking people for help. I haven't had to do that growing up. I have always done things on my own. You and Seth were the only ones from FCW that I truly trusted for the first time in a long time. I get why Seth did what he had to do. In this line of work, its usually every man for himself to get to the top. He turned out to be one of the best top heels in the business. Not too many people can do what he does. For me and you, we haven't had it as easy as Seth has. We seem to be the inside joke backstage and a complete joke to the fans out there. But I am willing to try this out. To be honest, its gonna take a little time getting use to letting someone else help that didn't really watch us while we are here."

"Wrong, that is one of the things that Paul said. He has been watching us since our debut at Survivor Series in '12. He thought we were the most dominate stable since the Four Horsemen days. When we split us is when he started trying to plan a stable with us, but there was never a right time to approach us about it. That is, until this past week. He wants Brock to leave and when he does, he wants us to be taken under his wings and go from there. I may not trust him, but I have seen what he can do, remember, he's managed some of my family members and made them into top stars in no time. He has the brains for this shit. But I did tell him that if he even screws over once, then I will personally deliver his head on a silver platter to Vince himself."

"Funny, I told him pretty much the same thing.." Dean chuckled as he remembers the convo he had with Heyman himself. Watching him squirm was icing on the cake.

Roman stopped and looked at Dean with a raised eyebrow. "So, you agreed with Heyman and his offer?"

"Yeah, yesterday. He came to my locker room and we talked for a couple of hours. I'll be honest, I am still a little skeptical about the whole thing."

"I am too, but honestly, what do we have to lose though?"

"Our pride and self respect that we worked too fucking hard to earn backstage." Dean then gets up and walks up to Roman, who watches him with intent. He puts his hand on the back of Roman's head and pulls him to a kiss on the forehead. Roman closes his eyes at the touch that he has missed for so long. Dean then puts his chin where he kissed Roman.

Roman then puts his hands on Dean's hips and gently squeezes, making Dean hiss a moan. He didn't really want to admit it, but he missed Roman's touch so badly. These past couple of weeks have been pure torture. Jerking off at Roman's picture every night doesn't cut it. He missed the real thing.

"We will make it Dean, if Paul knows what is good for him, he won't screw us over. Especially if Brock doesn't know about this." Roman sighs as he relishes the touch of Dean that still makes him shudder in the touch. "And I miss you too Dean. You may not think I do, but I do so much. These last couple of weeks have been hard to say the least. But know that I miss you terribly."

Dean sucks in the air that was in front of him. He smiled when he heard Roman's admission. His heart beats so loudly that he could hear the fastness of those beats. Only Roman could do that to him. No chicks, no other guys he's been with, only Roman has been able to touch him in places that he never knew existed. He really loved this man, more than he even cares to admit. Not talking to him for the past two weeks had really started getting to him. But at the same time, a break was nice.

Dean placed his other hand under Roman's chin and made him look up at him in the eyes. He licks his lips as he looks for any hesitant in those grey eyes staring back at him. When he sees none, he leans in and places his lips on Roman's, feeling the eletricity that he hadn't felt in a while. He takes his tongue and he outlines his lips as he continues to assault them. Dean growls softly as he seeks the entrance of Roman's mouth as he moans into him more. Roman had no idea just how much he missed those kisses from him at night. He welcomes Dean's intrusion as he straightens up and wraps his arms around Dean's waist to bring him closer to him. Dean then places both arms around Roman's neck as the kiss deepened and the moans grew a little louder.

Dean then breaks the kiss first and places his forehead on Roman's. "I fucking miss that so much," he pants as he tries to catch his breath that escaped him just moments before. "I know we said we would stay away from each other until after WrestleMania, but I dont' think I can do that anymore. Not being with you is killing me inside Roman. I need you beside me at night, please, let me need you again. Dont' let me spend another night without you."

The begness in Dean's voice almost made Roman come unglued. But he was right, he needed Dean as much as he needed him. These nights without him made it almost unbearable to for him to sleep. Yes, he jerked off every night thinking of Dean, but it wasn't the same as being IN Dean's ass, where he is suppose to be. He missed making love to him, making him scream his name, making him wither under him. He just misses him PERIOD.

"Meet me in my room after your match tonight. I need you just as badly Dean. I dont' want to spend the night alone. As neither do you. I will leave the door unlocked and I will tell the front desk to give you a key when you get there. If I am a sleep, wake me up. Otherwise, I will be waiting for you." Roman then looks at Dean and smiles as he puts his strand of hair behind his ear.

Dean smiles back as he releases his hold on him. "I better get going then. I will see you in a while, okay?" Roman nods as Dean leans in and gives him one quick peck on the lips.

Dean then heads to the door, unlocks it and then heads out, not knowing what waits for both of them that night.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you for the continuous support for this story. Love how some of yall are for Heyman and some are not! Makes an interesting topic now that Roman admitted he would love to work with Heyman today. Hope ya'll enjoy this chapter and WrestleMania that is coming up! **

Both Roman and Dean just arrived back to their hotel room after their day and evening at WrestleMania Axxess meeting and greeting fans. Both were tired as hell but enjoyed every minute of it. Especially their little banter between them with the fans. Dean was in the NXT ring taking Q&amp;As and Roman was across from him signing autographs for the fans when Dean piped up about challenging Roman for the title should he win. Fans of both of them were hooting and hollering that they were all for the match. They even got the fans to chant their names to the other. Probably the best night of their lives with the fans. Truly a dream come true for each of them.

"Babe, I can't believe we do this two more days before our matches on Sunday. Love doing this, but its so tiring at the same time." Dean said as he comes out of the bathroom after taking a shower. He had on a pair of basketball shorts and a grey tank top. The shower was hot as hell, but it felt good after spending literally 18 hours promoting WM for Axxess.

"I know, I still have to travel to San Francisco in the morning with some of the others on a cable car with the capital for a WrestleMania conference before my signing at 2:30 with AJ. Then head back to the Axxess headquarter to do another signing session. Gonna be another long night before we hit the hay again." Roman responded as he gives Dean a quick kiss on the lips before heading into the bathroom for a shower of his own. "I going to head in and take a shower, gonna wait up or crash when I get out?"

"I will try to stay awake, but enjoy your shower baby, you need it as well. If I fall asleep, just come and snuggle by me and get some sleep yourself, ok? I've got about three interviews tomorrow to do before my session starts so we both are gonna need the rest."

"Okay, I won't be too long, we have to get some sleep for the big day tomorrow. I love you.."

"Love you too Ro..." Dean responded as he plants a soft kiss on Roman before turning and heading to bed.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Dean lays on his side of the bed, smiling softly. He closes his eyes as he remembers just a few days ago how they reconnected with each other after Dean's match since he didnt' have to wrestle that night. It was both scary and exciting at the same time. They both admitted they couldn't be away from each other again, nor did they want to. And it was indeed a night they both will never forget.

_Dean showed up at Roman's hotel room as planned. The lady at the front desk happily gave the key that Roman said to give him and gave him the room number. He thanked the lady and then headed up to Roman's room._

_Once he got off the elevator to the top floor, which was their exclusive VIP section, he got off and turned right, went all the way down the hall to the last room on the left. Room #350. Perfect. He quietly slipped the key in and slowly opened the door. It was pretty dark, except for the lamp next to the bed. It illuminated the rest of the room, making it look soft and semi romantic. He quietly put his stuff by the door with his jacket that he took off and shoes. He looks over and sees Roman, laying on his stomach facing the window. He was sleeping softly. He looked so innocent with his hair to one side, one arm under the pillow and the other by his side, laying their with just his briefs on. It outlined his ass so perfectly. Dean slowly licked his lips at the sight that he hadn't been able to see for two weeks and it nearly made him cum right there in his pants without even touching himself._

_He then, as quietly as a mouse, he took his shirt and pants off, leaving just his briefs on. He has a very noticable tent poking out that was as hard as lava in cold water. He then walked over to the bed and gently crawled in. He then crawled over Roman, with one leg on each side of him with his hands by Roman's head. He bends down and takes his tongue and ever so lightly, glides it from his neck down Roman's back. Roman moans softly to the touch but still not woke up. So Dean continues to lick down to his waistline where his briefs starts. Then he licks back up his back to the nape of his neck, earning him even louder moans from Roman. He starts to rock his hips some as Dean goes back down once more. This time, Roman grunts at the touch, making his dick harder. _

_"Fuck..." Roman moans as Dean hits the spot in the middle of his back that damn near made Roman jump. _

_"I've got you Roman...it's just me baby..." Dean then sits up and slowly takes off Roman's briefs and Roman lifts his hips up to help. Dean then glides them down and takes them off, throwing them on the floor. He stares at Roman's perfect ass. He puts his hands on each cheek and gently squeezes them. This time Roman wakes up, but doesn't stop him. _

_"Dean...please..." Roman moaned as he now grasped the pillows with both hands. Dean chuckles as he slowly pries his cheeks open. Dean licks his lips more as he checks out the sight before him. Dean and Roman have never rimmed each other, but damn if this sight doesn't make him change his mind. He takes on finger and sticks it in his mouth, slowly sucking it until its nice and ready. He then takes it and traces it down between his ass cheeks and stops at his entrance, making Roman hiss at the touch. Dean continues his assault by gliding his finger up and down, only stopping at the hole every time. _

_"Don't move..." he lowly growls as he gets off the bed, making Roman wimper at the lost of touch. He takes his briefs off, making his own dick stand up, leaking precum it self. He takes his hand and glides it up and down, coating it with his precum to make it nice and slick like lube. He then gets back into position and spread Roman's ass cheeks. He then takes his dick and goes back and forth between the walls of his ass. This made Roman groan loudly as he tries to buck up, but Dean held him down as he keeps going. "You like that baby? You like the feel of my dick between your ass right now?" _

_"Fuck you Dean...shit..." Roman responded as Dean thrusts between his ass, making Roman hard as a fucking rock. "Just put the fucking dick inside me Dean...shit..." Roman demanded as he bucks up a little again, and again, Dean holds him down._

_"Really? You want this dick inside you baby? I bet you been dreaming about this happening all the time, huh?" Dean loved to teased Roman, but at times, like this, he wanted to smack him. Its been too long since Roman felt Dean inside him and it was driving him crazy._

_"Not like you have been wanting to stick that dick inside me asshole..." Roman gritted as he grew inpatient._

_"Never said I haven't..." Dean said in a joking serious matter. "But I can tease you all fucking night if I wanted too..."_

_"Dean, you fucking asshole...FUCK!" Roman screamed as he felt Dean thrust into Roman._

_""But I wont make you suffer like that Ro...cause you looks to fucking good with me over you like this..." he pants as the pulls almost all the way out before thrusting back in...hard. And kept thrusting, making Roman groaned loudly to where he had to bite the pillow from screaming his name._

_"Fuck Ro...you are so fucking tight. You feel so fucking good...How I have missed this feeling. Your ass has grabbed my dick and ain't letting go. It fits so perfectly in the perfect ass of yours...and its all fucking mine..." _

_Dean continues the assault as he thrusts harder and harder, hitting Roman's sweet spot that has made Roman grabbed both the sheets and pillow. He bucks up and Dean lays on him while still hitting his spot everytime. He bites the back of Roman's neck before sucking on it, making Roman scream his name over and over again. Dean is loving the power he has right now over him because it shows it isn't immune to his touch. _

_"Fuck Dean...damn, shit fuck...please...I can't hold out much longer..." He pleads as his dick feels the friction between his stomach and the bed, making is damn near impossible to hold out much longer. Dean then pulls Roman up as he does to where they are both on their knees, still while Dean is pumping inside Roman. He holds one arm around Roman's waist and moves the hair from his neck with the other one. Roman leans his head back to makes his neck more acessible as Dean places gentle bites a long his neck line to his collarbone, making Roman's eyes roll in the back of his head. Roman's hands were grabbing Dean's hips and legs and squeezing them. He was feeling to fucking good being hit in his sweet spot and kissed in his sensitive area. All the while he is stroking himself, making all these feelings his body is experiencing more intoxicating. The closeness, the sweat from each other's bodies, the raw feelings that went into this intense session. It was like they were discovering treasures that had never been seen before. _

_Roman felt poweful by being dominated at the moment by Dean. Simply because they both wanted this to happen. They both needed it to happen. They needed to be joined as one again. The other peice was missing in both of them, and each completed the other. There was no way around it, they were soulmates to each only understood each other better than others did. _

_"I love you Ro...so fucking much...you know how many times I masturbated to your picture? Huh?" Dean asked softly in Roman's ear, making more precum squirt out of Roman, while thrusting in Roman. "Every fucking night I did...only you made me scream your name Roman...only you made me scream your fucking name!" Dean growled as his thrusts got more and more intense while Roman stroking himself went faster and faster._

_Roman thrusts back onto Dean's dick with just as much intense and Dean now biting his neck isn't helping. He is about to blow..._

_"DEEEEEEEEEEEEEAN!" He finally yelled as he came...hard...very hard to where it went all over the sheets, pillows and his stomach. His load was huge and kept going while Dean thrusts a few more time, before Roman's walls clamped down on his dick, making him bite Roman's neck harder as he spilled his cum inside him. His load was just as big. It had been so long since he felt any kind of relief. And his Roman was the only one that could._

_Roman fell forward, all over his cum, but he didn't care. He needed to find the air that left his body just moments ago...it didn't help that Dean fell right on top of him._

_"I love you too Dean, never forget that..." Roman responded as he struggles to still breath a bit._

_Dean smiles at those words. He puts his hands on top of Roman's and laced his fingers into his, which made Roman squeeze them with his. They stayed together like that for a bit, before Roman took over to repay the favor to Dean..._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Roman comes out of the bathroom after his shower, wearing just briefs and a light shirt. He sees Dean laying there on his side of the bed, sleeping, with a smile on his face. He didn't realize just how much he really missed Dean by not being around him. Even after that stupid fight they had, yes, feelings on both sides were hurt, things were said that shouldn't have been. But all in all, things were slowly getting back to how things were between them. He wouldn't trade them for anything in the world. It shows they can come out stronger than before, it just takes the right push to do it. And it did. Now with WrestleMania coming up in a few days, both are nervous, but happy. They can't wait to show the world what they are truly capable of.

He slides in next to Dean, who instantly cuddles up to the big man. Roman chuckles a little as he covers both of them up and quickly turns out the light before spooning Dean and getting some much needed rest before they start all over again the next day.

**Okay...only a couple of more chapters before this one is finish. No matter how the outcome for WM goes, my next chapter won't change. So stay tuned for it! Hope you liked this little smut that I owed you all. Again, thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follows. Means a lot to me.!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews I've been getting, nice to know you all love this story. Hi to my new followers and favorites as well! As always, keep those reviews coming, love reading them!**

Dean was sitting on the couch in the hotel room after WrestleMania. He was in pain from his brutal ladder match that happened earlier that evening. Luke Harper did a great job of busting him open after being powerbombed on the ladder after damn near climbing the top to get the IC title. But he didn't give up, instead, he got up, a little wobbly, but got up, and got back into the ring in time to stop Daniel Bryan from taking that final step to obtain the gold. After pulling him down on his back, and laying out both Barrett and Ziggler with the Dirty Deeds, he was able to climb up and snatch the title, breaking his losing streak of ppvs. The crowd was thunderous at his win. It was like, like a dream came true again for him. First his US title reign during the Shield, now the IC title reign as a singles star. He knew he made it now, and on the Grandest Stage of the All. He felt his hard work finally started to pay off in a big way. This opens doors for him to make good on his promise bring the prestige back to the IC title that's been lacking for the last several years. He wanted to make those wrestlers who passed proud to wear that belt and wear it with pride. His blood, sweat and tears were very much worth it in the end. He got the belt he wanted for the past month, and nothing, and he means NOTHING will take this moment away from him.

"Looks beautiful, doesn't it Dean?" a voice from behind him stated, making him smile. Roman, the man who he was proud to share this moment with, was walking around the couch to sit down next to him, to admire the work they both did just hours ago.

"Almost as beautiful as yours right beside it" he replied as he was looking at Roman's next belt that he won as well. Roman's dream of winning the title came true after beating both Brock AND Seth. Seth came down to the ring as Brock had Roman in a F5 position, the fifth one of that match, had it happened, but Seth distracted him, letting Roman go to stop Seth, only to be hit by a spear. Seth then handed the ref the case to cash in his Money in the Bank contract and make it a triple threat match. He then turned around and Brock hoisted him up after Brock shook off the spear. He turns around and Roman spears Brock again, dropping Seth on his feet, knocking Brock out of the ring. Roman then turns around and Seth goes for the curb stomp which Roman blocks, and Somoan drops him. He then slithers back to the corner and loads up the Superman punch, he then goes, only to change it to the spear at the last minute, pinning Seth for win, thus winning the title, his first major Heavyweight Title of his young career. The crowd was mixed, until Heyman came into the ring, leaving Brock at ringside, battered and bloodied. He was shocked when Heyman shakes Roman's hand, but then smiled when Roman took that handshake and turned it into a powerbomb. The WWE Universe roared at Heyman laying at the feet of Roman, while raising the belt high above his head while fireworks go off.

"Nah baby, my belt out shines your belt anyday". Roman chuckles as Dean gave him the 'fuck you' look.

"Just remember, I get first shot as the belt as I stated at Axxess on Friday night! You OWE me!" Dean specified as he stuck his tongue out, making Roman raise on eyebrow, looking at him like he was nuts.

"What are you? 5?" Roman asked as he laughs at Dean flipping him off. "I owe you nothing since you lost at strip poker! Remember, you said if I won at poker, then the shot was off the table. As I recall, you ended up with nothing but one sock on you. I still had everything on except one shoe!

"No fair, you slipped something in my drink, no way would I lose that badly!" "Oh quit your bitching, you lost fair and square!

"Nope!" was all he would say at the moment.

Both sat there in silence, taking in the fact that they are both now bonafide mega stars in their own right. Both made it to the top in the shortest amount of time that they have been on the main roster. Both knows there is still a long road ahead of them as they start their time now as champions that both were meant to be.

"I can't believe we turned the tables on Heyman..." Dean chuckled at the thought when he saw Roman powerbomb Heyman after he won the match. "He didn't have a clue that we never had the intention of joining him in the first place. I was laughing my fucking ass off in the back when you took him out. And Brock laughing was icing on the cake."

"I know, after telling Brock what Heyman had planned, I was surprised he went with our idea of me taking him out."

"I know, that is one mean motherfucker right there, I am not afraid of him, but after what he did to you, I wouldn't want to literally piss him off for no reason, I do value my life ya know!" Dean puts his hand on Roman's knee, gently squeezing it, know how sore he has to be right now. "But I am proud of you for achieving your dream baby. You deserved it and you definitely earned it. That was a hellva beating you took. I was so afraid for you." His voice cracked as he choked back the tremble that was visable in his voice.

Roman slowly and carefully brought his arm around Dean and brought him closer to him with Dean's head on his shoulder. "I know you were. Trust me, I have taken a lot of beatings, but nothing like that. I hurt in places I didn't know even existed until now. I thought I wasn't walking out on my own a couple of times there. I'm a big man, but I have never been manhandled like that. Brock is a legit beast in that ring. When he says he hurts people, he hurts people. I know people on the internet are gonna say I was carried in that match, but I honestly would like to see them put up the punishment I did. I didn't stay down, you were the reason I kept kicking out."

Roman kisses the top of Dean's head as he hears him sighing. He knew what he was thinking when he got like this. "I'm okay Dean, I am fucking sore as hell right now, but I am okay. Nothing is broken or sprained, just my body will take a couple of weeks to heal. And the bruises I will have will go away eventually."

"But I hated watching you get hurt like that. The clotheslined off the apron damn near could have killed you. I really thought you were knocked the fuck out. I held my breath as I walked back and forth in the locker room. Praying you would move or something. I wanted to punch the shit out of Brock for trying to take your head off like that. I wanted to run out there and protect you from anymore harm coming to you, but I knew you had to do it on your own. But still, it was hard to watch you go through that."

Dean was starting to break down at that last statement. Roman then placed his finger under his chin and made him look at him in the eyes. "I know it was, just know that I thought about you throughout the whole match. I knew I couldn't let you down and let my self down. I knew I had to give it my all, even if I did get my ass kicked more than once. You were the reason I didn't give up, because I wanted to win for the both of us. I wanted to make you proud as I am of you winning your title. I wanted us to show the world that we are the real thing. As badly as I feel physical wise, emotionally and mentally I am exhausted, but my heart is as big as it ever was, and that is because of you."

Dean sniffs back the tears as he softly smiles at him. Roman leans in and softly places a sweet kiss on his lips, letting him know everything is okay. Dean, being ever so gentle, returns the kiss as he places his hand on the side of Roman's face. It was a kiss that meant the most right now. A kiss that let Dean know that Roman was okay, that he was there with him, that no matter what happened, it wasn't gonna change how they felt for each other. A kiss that would mean more to them right now than any other they've shared. A kiss that showed a side of them they didn't realize they had, the soft side, hidden from the world and each other, until now at least, with each other.

"I'm sorry, I am not like this with anyone, but you seem to bring out the fucking blubbering wimpy mess out of me..." Dean breaks away a bit and wipes his nose on his shirt. "I fucking hate feeling like this sometimes, makes me feel like a fucking chick..."

Roman chuckles at Dean's little admission. He was too fucking adorable. Annoying at times, but adorable in Roman's eyes. Traits he wouldn't trade for the world. He loved everything about him. Despite their little quabble, they are much closer than before.

"Let's head to bed, I need to lay down and stretch out some. I'm feeling places I shouldn't be feeling right now..."

Dean nods as he stands up first and then helps Roman up gently, trying not to hurt him and walks him over to the bed and carefully lays him down.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Fuck Dean...shit, fuck, dammit!" Roman roared as Dean pounded into him. It wasn't suppose to happen tonight, not after the hell they both went through with their matches, but of course, they couldn't keep their hands off each other. Once Dean started caressing Roman's pecs, that was all it took. No matter how sore both of them are, one touch sometimes set them off. This was one of those touches that happened. Dean had one leg over his shoulder while the other was around his waist, making him thrust deeper inside Roman.

"You like that Roman, you like how that feels? Tell your Deany boy how much you love this dick inside your ass...tell Deany boy..."

_Fucking bastard is eggin me on like this..._He thought as Dean hits his sweet spot over and over again. He yells his name as he starts to build up for his release. They decided to go raw tonight because it made it that much more intense and intimate. It hurt like hell going in, but Dean was worth the pain he went through. Dean felt good inside him, like his dick fit perfectly inside of him. Like it was made for him.

"Fuck Dean, I am getting so fucking close...so fucking close, " he pants as the smell of sex and sweat fills the air and the sound of skin slapping against each other was getting louder and louder. Roman wasn't sure how much longer he could hold on. He didn't want to cum yet, he wanted to keep feeling Dean hit his spot a few more times.

Dean lets go of Roman's leg. Roman then takes that leg and wraps it around to meet his other leg. Dean then leans down where he feels Roman's dick and starts to cause friction for him. The thrusting of Dean pounding Roman relentlessly was bringing them both dangerously close, but neither wanted to go at that moment. This felt too good for them. Dean then kisses Roman hard. It was both sloppy and wet, but both didn't care. Roman grabbed both handful of hair as he bites the bottom of Dean's lips, drawing blood as he continues to build the friction in his dick so hard that it was begging for release.

Dean licks his lips as he is kissing Roman to taste his own blood for moments ago. "You know you biting me only makes me go deeper inside your ass harder than you want it..." he pants..

"Fucking keep going, don't fucking stop..go as deep as you want to go. I can take it all of you."

They kissed once more as one final thrust sent both of them screaming as they both cum...hard. Roman's went all over both of them on their stomach and chest. Dean's coated the inside of Roman's hole and filled him up so much that he leaked out and all over the place. Both were panting hard as Dean laid on Roman's chest. Both were trying to catch their breath after their intense sex session they just had.

After a few moments, Dean slowly pulls out of Roman, making him wince a bit. "Sorry baby." Dean said as he got up. Roman nods as Dean goes to the bathroom and grabs a wet handtowel to clean both of them off. He leans down and gently wipes Roman down pretty well before cleaning himself off. He throws the towel on the floor and crawls into bed, careful to not hurt Roman, as he is in enough pain from tonight's match he was in. He covers both of them up as Roman snuggles close to Dean. Normally Dean is the one the snuggles up to Roman, but tonight, it was all about him. He kisses Roman softly on the temple and whispers good night before turning off the lights and falling asleep with his arms wrapped around Roman's, whose hands was on top of Dean's.

They were slowly finding their way back to where they were in the beginning...

**Okay, end is pretty near! I hope you enjoyed this little smut type chapter. I am proud of our boys, even though they lost, they both put up a hellva fight at WrestleMania and I know both will be champions by the end of the summer. **

**Leave a review and let me know what you think! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I would like to thank you for the love yall had for this story. Sadly, this is the final chapter, an epilogue if you will. I hope ya'll enjoyed it was much as I have. Dont' worry, I already have another Ambreigns story in the works and I still have "A Second Chance" going as well, so check that one out if you haven't! Again, leave a review and let me know what you all think! enjoy! :)**

"Hey dude! What up!" Dean said to Seth as he came into the locker room and put his stuff on next to Dean before bumping into him. "What the hell man?"

Seth chuckles..."Well, you know me, I need my stuff RIGHT next to your stuff. Makes your clothes smell better since yours stink to fucking high hell!"

"Uh no...not since Roman sprays my clothes with lavender shit spray he bought three months ago. Now I can't get that shit out of my clothes!"

"Serves your ass right for not washing your clothes for weeks at a time baby!" Roman said as he came out of the shower in a towel. He leans in and kisses Dean on the lips. Seth standing there smiling at the lovebirds. But when he first found out after making up for lost time, he was shocked to say the least...

_Roman and Dean had just got done with their respected matches and they were in the locker room having some deep passionate kisses. Roman had Dean pinned up against the wall next to the shower when Seth came in. Seth stood wide eyed as he seen his two best friends, whom he just reconciled with, kissing in front of him._

_"HOLY FUCK!" Seth yelled, scaring the shit out of both Roman and Dean, who froze. "Tell me I didnt just see what I saw..."_

_Roman lets Dean go as both their hard ons just went completely soft. Roman sighs as both him and Dean walk over to the bench and sat down, which then Seth finally moves in sits in the chair across from them._

_"Guys, how long as this been going on between you two and why didn't you guys tell me?" Seth asked in a semi hurt voice._

_Roman was the first to speak up as Dean just looked down at his hands, trying to keep his mind busy._

_"Well, it's been going on since the night of Royal Rumble, after I won the match. Long story short, we both realized that we were attracted to each other after that, but we kept it under the covers, so to speak. No one really knows about us, well, except for you now. We want to keep it on the downlow because we dont' want it interfering with our careers. We didn't tell you because in all honesty, we just started reconnecting our friendship with you and we both felt that when the time was right, we would tell you. But I guess there is no right time now like the present."_

_Roman grabs Dean's hands into his own as Seth stood there, trying to process what he had just been told. His two friends, now are lovers to each other, and in a way, he's relieved, but also confused._

_"So it started at the Royal Rumble? And still going on, huh?" Roman and Dean both nod their heads in unison. "Wow...I remember we all three kinda experienmented with that a couple of times, but I didn't think you two would actually make it into a relationship."_

_"It didn't start out that way actually. It was basically a one night thing at first, but for some reason, it connected us after that night. Just something about our chemistry that we just couldn't really deny, so we decided to take a chance. Trust me, it wasn't without a few obstactels in our way either. But so far, we have managed to make it work."_

_By this time, Dean got up after Roman lets his hands go and starts to pace back and forth a little, making Seth a little nervous and Roman shaking his head._

_"Dean, I'm not gonna get mad at you or Roman for not telling me, and you have my word that I won't say anything. It really isn't my place anyways. It's gonna be weird for me for a bit, but it's nice to see you happy though. You both deserve it."_

_Dean stops and looks at Seth in confusion as Roman looks on with a small smile. Seth then gets up and walks over to Dean and holds out his hand. "You have my word Dean, I know we are just starting again, but I promise you, I won't say anything to jepordize you guys' career. What happens in here, stays in here. But just do my one favor though.." _

_"What's that Seth?" Dean finally said as he holds his hand up, but doesnt' touch Seth, just yet anyways._

_"Warn me if you two want some alone time. I really don't want to hear ya'lls going at it like fucking rabbits all the time." Dean chuckles as Roman stands up and starts laughing a little himself. Dean then shakes Seth's hand as he pulls him in for one of his famous Seth Rollin's side bro hug that missed giving him. Roman then comes closer and pats Seth on the head before rubbing it._

_"No promises on that one. You enter at your own risk Seth. So if you hear any moaning of one of our names..."_

_"Ok ok ok... I really dont' need a mental picture of that, thank you very much!" Seth said as he pulled away and made a fake ass disgusting face. "Awww... man, now its stuck in my head about how you and Roman talk to each other...I need a shower to wash that image away!" Seth rubbed his eyes as both Dean and Roman looked at each other and busted out laughing. Seth then takes a towel from his bag and heads to the shower, leaving both Roman and Dean alone._

_"I think we may have scared him for life now." Dean laughed as he watched Seth disappear into the shower room._

_"Oh I know we did, and we are gonna have some fun torturing his ass with our, shall we say, fun times?"_

_"I FUCKING HEARD THAT ROMAN! I AM GONNA MAKE SURE I AM NOT ON THE SAME FLOOR AS YOU GUYS!" Seth yelled as Roman busted out in laughter while Dean snickers on his shoulder._

_"I love fucking with him, but I am glad that he at least knows so that it's not akward around him. It may take him a while, but at least he is accepting about it." Dean then turns to where he is face to face with Roman and softly plants a kiss on Roman, making him respond back by kissing him back with just as much passion. Seth peeked a little behind the wall and smiles quietly. He really is happy that his two best friends have found each other. They truly deserve the happiness for once._

"So what are you guys gonna do after we leave from here?" Seth asked as he grabs a towel from his bags and tossed it over his shoulders while getting a change of clothes.

"Well, I thought Dean and I would go check out some of the sights before we headed out tomorrow. We also have a three day weekend off and we thought we would travel to maybe Hawaii or Jamaica for some much needed R and R."

"Sounds like you guys have it in the bag for your little vacation time. Have some fun, but not too much fun!" Seth goes to head for the shower when Dean spoke up.

"You are always welcome to join us Seth. You can have some fun of your own while you are there."

"Thanks Dean, but I actually have plans of my own."

Roman and Dean looks at each other and then at Seth. "You do?" They both said at the same time.

"Yeah, Randy invited me to his place for the days we are off so I accepted his invitation a while back. But thanks for the offer though. You two need the time to yourselves as you both earned it. And when we get back next week, we will catch up on our lives again."

"Wow, so you and Randy, huh?" Roman said as Dean smirked.

Seth chuckles, "Yeah, funny right? We just clicked when he came back from his time off. We started talking and it sort of grew from there. We aren't rushing anything, just starting out slow and let it go from there."

"Well, I am happy for you Seth," Roman said as he pats Seth on the back. "Just make sure Randy knows his place. He hurts you, I'll spear him into next year."

"And I'll fucking kick his ass just cause I can..." Dean piped up as Seth just laughed. He knows they care for him. He cares for them.

"I'll let you know if anything goes wrong, but for now, I need to get ready and you two need to get your vacation going. So I will see ya'll in a few days, okay?

"Okay, have fun and see you next week" Both Dean and Roman picked their bags up, gave Seth a high five and headed out to do what they do best. Drive each other nuts and love each other hard.

This is the one relationship that neither of them are gonna fuck up. They mean too much to each other and only they can make each other happy.

**Hope you enjoyed it! :)**


End file.
